The sisters 3
by AzanathPatera666
Summary: Ferra is a twenty year old born witch, she is the middle sister who often feels forgotten and alone. What could possibly happen to this witch and Sam after they meet in a trashy diner one late afternoon? Can Dean and Sam's undying brotherly love ultimately fix the feud between these three sisters before Richard Roman destroys the world? Or will they fail miserably?
1. Chapter 1

LA Woman chapter 1

Remembering

Ferra pov

"Hey, hang in there Ferra I'm not gonna let Sammy die. Not this way, just remember the good times." Dean says gently from the driver's seat of the impala. Meg and Cass, or rather Emanuel sit in the back seat with their faces turned to a deep frown. Everyone here is deeply worried about Sam seeing as we received a phone call in the late hours of the night last night from the emergency room, they told us that Sam had been hit by a car and was currently in lock down at the mental hospital.

"Yeah, I mean how many times has Sam been through a mess like this? He always pulls through." Meg sympathizes from the seat behind mine. I really don't care to hear from her right now, in fact I wish that I could show Dean would I am so that I could just zap into where Sam is at and perhaps heal him seeing as no one in this car can help.

However on that same note Dean is right I should go into my own memories, back to a better place where I can more easily relax and stop worrying over Sam. Surely he will be just fine, isn't he always getting himself out of sticky situations?

Without really paying much more attention to anyone else here with me now I drift off into my memory wishing Sam would just be okay already.

"_Unbelievable Anna! You just do as you wish! Just because you're the oldest of us does not mean you have the right to make decisions like this all on your own! Dad did not leave the throne to us for you to just do as you wish!" I howl defiantly to my eldest sister before storming out of the throne room, once outside in the corridor I look to the gold plated stone walls and run my hand across the ancient etchings there. This happens to me in every life, Anna and Terra find their true love almost immediately versus I'm left to wait nearly all my existence before I find someone who understands and loves me for who I am. _

_Every life it's the same thing, every dynasty it's the same pattern, birth, remembrance of who we are and then finally the important things. Anna becoming the highest ranking queen, me being second in line and her right hand sister, then our youngest sister Terra who really doesn't seem to be all that interested in being royalty or a witch. _

_After time Terra gains her powers graduates from the etiquette class and succumbs to realizing she is truly a princess and therefore joins us in the war against evil. Every time we are reborn there is some kind of war going on. _

_This dynasty is and will be no different, except we are in the year 2010 a time which demons, witches and other creatures have been long since forgotten. Of course this should be the year when the most critical war breaks out, this is the big war, all monsters and creatures are running rampant, the horsemen have all been killed, all except one. I mean honestly the better question is what hasn't gone wrong lately?_

"_Fine, if you think this kingdom is solely yours then you can have it." I whisper to my sister who can no longer hear me as I've entered the furthest end of the corridor. AT this end I see the love I had in my past life, he was not anywhere near enough to satiate my needs, he was just kind of there for show more than anything. I never truly believed he ever did love me or really even like me, I think he was just in love with the idea of being married to a queen. …_

"Where are we?" I rumble as my eyes slide open, Dean glances over. "Were about six hours out still, there was a bad accident a few miles back. We might have a case on the way back…that's how bad it was." Dean replies which is enough to permit me back into dream land, remembering the past as if I was reliving it all over and over again.

"_Welcome to Lizzies Diner." The waitress before me speaks as soon as I'm inside the building, she's a pretty petite blonde who very much reminds me of Anna. Short, vibrant and luscious blonde hair and pretty green eyes, the only down side is, you would never see my sister working in a trashy diner like this one. _

"_Hi it's uh…it's just me." I mutter under my breath as I look around the place still feeling lost and confused, I've been away from the cozy mansion in the Sierra Nevada's for close to eight months now. Part of me regrets leaving my sisters and family behind but part of me is happy to not have to repeat the last fifty trillion dynasties over and over again. _

_I actually asked my mother before she died why we keep inscribing into the Egyptian walls of the corridor if the same thing happens every life we live? _

"_Oh um…We um…we have a policy that people eating singularly can only sit at the bar. Is um, is that okay?" The girl before me offers with sincere eyes as she side glances the red haired owner, a stout woman who really seem mean on so many levels. "Hey sorry I'm late…oh wrong person my mistake." A deep voiced man says placing his hand on my shoulder. Only when I look up does he realize that I'm not who he thought I was. _

_Normally I'd just smile and offer forgiveness for a simple mistake however the man before me is simply handsome beyond all belief. He's tall, at least six foot five, in match to his height he is muscular, thick bands of muscle are slightly tensed under his short sleeve shirt right now. Because of how tight the shirt is that he wears I can also tell that his chest and abs are well chiseled._

_His hair is a sandy brown color and shoulder length, his facial features are well defined and stern yet handsome, don't even get me started on the green eyes boring down at my apologetically with that puppy dog look in them. _

"_It's um…your fine." I manage to stutter out as he looks back at me trying to check me out without being caught doing so. His hand finally moves from my shoulder, my Golden brown hair is pulled forward slightly at the motion, this also catches his attention, he really begins to take note of my ankle length thick and shiny brown hair. "Miss, would you like a booth or not I have other customers." The red headed owner demands suddenly, I look back at her._

"_I was going to take a bar seat except I'd rather not eat at a place where the owner is so rude and obnoxious not to mention mean to the employees. In fact I'll take my business across the street, have a wretched day…Lizzy." I snarl at the owner with a angered expression, before turning for the door I look at the god like man who mistook me for someone else. "Perhaps I'll run into you again sometime, when you're not looking for someone else." I smile at him then extend a hand to him._

"_My name is Ferra by the way." I say, he extends a handshake to me and gives a charming smile. "Sam…uh Sam smith…and since I'm about three hours late here I'm guessing my sister won't be meeting me today which free's me up. So how bout I run into you at the diner across the street?" Sam replies with a gentle handshake, when I smile back at him and nod yes once his expression changes to one of delight. _

"_Or you could just walk over there with me, save us both the embarrassment." I laugh as I lead towards the door, Sam is quick to follow, he doesn't even seem to be the least bit restricted either. _

"_So are you often late to meet people for dinner?" I ask lightly with a giggle just as the waitress brings over our food. "Not typically, I was out of town on a job and between traffic and delays at the airport…" Sam lets the sentence fall know I can put the rest of that story together._

"_Well your sisters loss is my gain, what do you for work?" I ask of Sam as we both dig into our dinner. "I am the CEO of Terminix pest control." Sam replies, nice he's the CEO of a huge company so he wouldn't be after my money when he finds out. "Interesting, of course I'm not to afraid of bugs and things." I laugh luxuriously Sam chuckles then shrugs. "I have to ask, what is a woman like you doing in a dump of a town like this?" Sam takes his turn to question me, he is so sweet and kind not to mention curious. _

"_Honestly, passing through. I have two sisters that are just…smothering, our parents died and both are trying to force me into doing his job. I just don't want to, it's not the life I want." I sigh sadly thinking of my two sisters back home._

"_I can hear that one, I didn't want to do my dads job either. But my brother kinda dragged me back in after our dad died." Sam replies in a loving way, almost sounding as if he truly understands what I'm telling him. _

"I swear if you two don't stop I will pull this car over and smite you, Meg!" Dean shouts suddenly pulling me back from the memory of meeting Sam.

Looking around I realize were two hours out and there is next to no traffic, in most cases there would be next to no noise except Cass and Meg are in the backseat fighting like a couple animals.

"_Haha! Sam what are you doing?!" I laugh as he runs circles around me a few times, I make an effort to follow him but there's no possible way to keep up with a man who moves as fast as him. He suddenly stops directly behind me only to wrap his left arm around me holding me still. "Sam you are Crazy you know it?" I laugh lightly as he brings his right hand into my view, there is a tiny wrapped gift in the palm of his hand. "Happy birthday, Ferra." Sam rumbles in my ear, a light breath leaves my lips as I reach out for the gift. "Sam-_

"_Yes well I did." He interrupts before I can even speak, figuring it's best to just accept the gift with grace I begin to pull away the wrapping paper. Inside the paper is a small ring box, upon lifting the lid I'm astonished to find an extremely vintage ring, a large oval cut diamond sits proud in the center with two triangular shaped emeralds on either side. "It's gorgeous." I squeak excitedly as Sam plucks the ring free and slides the band around my right hand ring finger. "Gorgeous ring for a gorgeous woman." He comments, and as if someone called him in Dean enters the room doing what he does best, ruining the moment. _

"_Good lord, Sam, why don't we just call you Romeo from now on?" Dean tosses out his snarky reply only earning the now wadded up wrapping paper straight to his unshaven face. Just as I'm about to make a swift and equally sarcastic reply of my own the familiar and deeply upsetting feeling of a demons presence sends me into a whirlwind of panic._

"_Dean!" I shriek tearing away from Sam's warm embrace; his brother is heading for the unprotected garage to work on the impala. The bay doors are wide open meaning it's even easier for the demon to get at him. "Ferra?!" Sam calls curiously after me, as soon as I take the first step into the garage I'm greeted with Dean under full attack; there are five demons after him! _

_Sam flits by like a bat out of hell, he lunges in to full on attack the demon that is most threatening to Dean's life. For the first time ever my heart hammers in my chest, I'm far to panicked to understand what I should be doing right now. If I use my powers Sam will hate me, if I don't both of these two might die! _

_I decide to just use the hunting equipment laying around here when Dean is thrown into a wall and rendered unconscious. A split second later the three still standing demons has Sam in a death grip, my finger tips are just barely touching The Colt, the notorious gun capable of killing any demon at a moment's notice. _

"_Ferra, run…they'll kill you." Sam begs of me as the leading demon in this trio steps forward, there is a wicked grin on her face about now. "So this is the pretty little pet Abbadon was speaking of? The only one who knows where the book of the dead is. Let's cut to the chase shall we? Tell me where the book is and Sammy here gets to see another tomorrow." The demon threatens. "I have no clue what you mean." I say to the female before me, about nineteen with midnight black hair and matching black eyes. "You lie to me! How stupid do you think me to be?" The demon false cries as she beckons one of her demons to do something to Sam._

_The man who owns my heart is given a slight nick right by the jugular vein. "Ferra just run." Sam begs, tears start to fall down my cheeks now. If I show him what I am I know he will run, he will be terrified of me, it's obvious he meant that he was a hunter when he said exterminator. "Or just tell me where the book is." The demon bitch suggests. "Sam, I'm sorry." I whisper to him, his brows come together after I speak these words. "For what? You won't speak?" The demon scoffs, then looks over her shoulder to Sam. "She really mustn't love you as much as she claims." The demon comments as I charge my right hand with the black miasma of a thousand dead evil men. "Not the case bitch…how dare you challenge Queen Anuk'sun'amun! I will end you!" I shout at the woman as soon as my hand wraps around her throat. _

_My true form takes shape, of course nothing changes dramatically, my eyes glow a vibrant blue, tiny cat like fangs form where my normal human canines would be and claws extend from my finger tips. "Forgive me! I did not realize!" The demon shrieks when she realizes her tragic mistake, and a mistake it was. "I offer no forgiveness!" My reply is followed swift by a brutal electrical attack that strikes down every demon in the room before any of them can make a move to counter attack. _

_As soon as Sam is free I take a step back watching him with a guarded look, waiting for him to attack me as well. If he attacks I will not kill him, he can end my life my sisters won't care in the least after all._

"_Ferra…what…What are you?" Sam Whispers reaching out for me. "I don't-_

"_Don't lie to me Ferra, what are you?" Sam begs for the truth. "I'm a witch, a born witch, my sisters forced me into this. I just wanted a normal life, or in the very least someone to love me for the abomination that I am. I'm not evil Sam…I'm not." I whimper as the tears falls even more freely down my cheeks. _

_Sam starts to speak but Dean is waking up from his head butting fight with the wall so instead of speaking Sam simply clears the distance between us and wraps his arms around me. "It's okay, I won't breath a word. Your safe here…I'm sorry this happened." He says a few times, Dean looks at the two of us then the demons before he speaks. "What happened?" Dean demands. _

"_Your welcome." The man I was introduced to as Cass speaks walking into the room, I open my mouth to comment but Cass silences me with a firm look. "Thanks Cass." Dean sighs as he looks me in the eyes. "Are you okay, Ferra?" Dean wonders, the emotional understanding there is a comfort to me. "Yeah. What…what were those things?" I ask, Sam looks at Dean who nods for his younger brother to leave the room._

_Outside of the garage Sam leads straight to the kitchen where he promptly sets me on the counter. "What was that about?" He asks quietly. "I didn't want to tell you, Sam. I thought you were legitimately a bug and rodent exterminator. Not a hunter! I mean how many humans would just be totally fine with finding out their girlfriend is a legendary witch?!" I hiss back at him trying to calm down, Sam's right hand falls over my right hand urging me to release the terrified grip I have on him. I loosen my grasp but refuse to let him go._

"_Well Cass didn't smite you immediately and he's protecting you. So we just won't tell Dean, he's the less understanding one here." Sam informs as Casstiel enters the room. "Dean thinks I handled the demons, were not telling him you're a born witch he won't take kindly to the news." Cass orders, no one argues seeing as Dean enters the room._

"_So…like all monsters are real? Big foot that sort of thing?" I ask Sam knowing the right questions a normal human would ask. "Not big foot but vampires, ghost, yeah they are real. I hunt them." Sam explains as carefully as he can, trying to sound like he's telling me something I don't know. _

_I wipe the tears from my eyes and place my head on his chest. "Okay, okay, so your kind of like military but your killing monsters instead of humans gone bad. Okay I can deal with that." I sigh trying to act is if I'm calming myself down from hearing the news. _

_Sam looks to Dean who gives a very confused look, after the longest time the look fades to approval, that approving look is given to Sam. He's silently telling his brother that I can stay in this family. _

"Ferra were here." Dean brings me back to reality I look around the mental hospital parking lot only to see that its nearly dawn and every car in the parking lot likely belongs to the employee's that work here.

"Kay, I'll be up in a few." I whisper back feeling like I should be quiet right now because it's so quiet around us.

Dean nods as him, Emanuel, and Meg step out of the impala heading straight for the doors of the hospital. As for me I step out of the car and spark up a cigarette, I had quit smoking for quite a while, but then I'd stopped drinking to, however Sam started to hallucinate that he was seeing Lucifer and went MIA.

I lost my mind, I even dared call my sisters to see if they could use a spell to locate him, he is scribbled on with angel protection scribes so that idea was entirely useless. To dull the insanity I started drinking, and to remain calm I started smoking. Dean has been increasingly worried about me lately, same with Bobby Singer, I've also been very mad at both Dean and Sam because even after they told me their secret they refused to tell me that their last name is Winchester! If I'd have known that I may not have been so okay with finding out they were hunters.

I'm literally in love with my killer, Winchesters are the only hunters in existence who can kill anything, it may take a while but they can and will figure out how.

After a few long last drags off my cigarette I pitch it to the ground into a puddle before heading towards the hospital where I utilize the signs to lead me up to the mental ward.

A short elevator ride has me standing in a waiting room where there are a ton of people waiting to get in and greet their loved ones. "Hi miss, can I help you?" There is a kindly nurse standing at the counter, she does appear to be calming down from an angry bout. "I'm here to see Sam Smith, I'm his wife Mrs. Smith." I introduce, she gives a sigh then looks at me.

"You have to make an appointment to see him." The nurse speaks, the offensive tone she takes with me is one she will soon come to regret. "You will let me back to see him or I will bash your face in. I get a phone call that he's been run over by a car and now your telling me I can't see him?! I drove twelve hours to get here now, you will open the door or I will use you as a battering ram!" I shout at her, she nearly leaps through the barred window behind her to get away from me. "If you want to see your husband then schedule an appointment like everyone else." She yells back at me now that she's far from out of my reach. "Ferra." I hear Dean call for me from the double doors to my right; I glance his way then glare at the woman and mutter under my breath. Bad luck befall you, let your mind recall you. It's a bad luck spell that will not go away until she realizes she is a rude individual.

"He's in room three oh eight, Sammy's alright physically, but mentally…he's, he's given up Ferra. There isn't much left we can do if he refuses to be helped." Dean explains to me, my heart sinks deep into a black abyss and shatters into a million tiny fragments.

I trod down to room Three oh eight and peer into the window, Sam keeps wincing at something only he can hear. "Sam." I call his name upon opening the door, inside the room I can see what he sees, Lucifer perched on the desk throwing fire crackers at the floor. This is the first thing that strikes me as odd, this should not be happening. If this was a mental break down I shouldn't be able to see Sam's crazy, the walls in his head broke, there is nothing causing this. Or is there?

"Ferra, I'm sorry. I should've told you this was bound to happen-

"Shut up! Just shut up!" I shout at Sam as Dean steps in with Cass and Meg right behind him. "I don't care that you're a frigging Winchester and all the hell that you've been through! You can't just give up like this! Especially since your not even nuts!" I howl at Sam who looks up at me suddenly as if I'm the crazy one. "What do you mean by that woman? I'm imagining the devil everywhere I go! He's preventing me from sleeping-

"Then why can I see your crazy?! Obviously your not nuts if I can see what your seeing!" I shout interrupting Sam for the first time ever. Lucifer falls silent and stops with the firecrackers for a moment. "Oh boy, lady lover here is seeing me to?" Lucifer snarks. "How cute, maybe this is an even more warped Romeo and Juliet?" He adds a second later. "You have two choices Sam, you either suck it up and help us save your sorry ass or I swear I will shatter your mind entirely and I will fix it….and you know what I'm capable of!" I shout even louder than I was moments ago.

'oh no, screaming, crying, perfect storms, I can make al the tables turn, rose garden filled with thorns, keep you second guessing like oh my god! Who is she?! I get drunk on-

"Enough your arrogant pain the ass!" I shout at Lucifer who just clicked on the mini boom box next to him and cranks up Taylor swifts new song. Dean, Cass, and Meg jump sideways when I snap and use my powers to obliterate the stereo sitting there. "Ferra…what. What the hell was that?!" Dean shouts.

"That does it! I'm tired of this shit of hiding, and pretending! I am a witch I am an age old witch of legend, I was born this way! I'm not evil and I'm not going to kill a human! I killed the demons at the house that night! And I've known all along about the existence of monsters, the only thing I didn't know at first was that you two are the famed Winchesters, and that you were hunters!" I shout at Dean who is left speechless, in fact the only person who can find words right now is Meg.

"Well someone is a pint size fireball." Meg yaps as I turn back to face Sam with a new found calm etched into my expression. "You're not giving up Sam. I've waited for a million long dynasties for someone like you, just because you see nothing left to live for doesn't mean I agree. So sleep." I whisper to him as I approach the bed and sit next to him.

"Ferra I can't-

"Sam…sleep." I say again interrupting him as I graze my finger tips down his jaw, he blinks a few more times before falling into a coma like sleep. I look back to Dean and give a sad look to him. "Trust me or don't I really could care less, I am in love with your brother and I will give my last breath to make sure he lives. So go, go find someone or something that can fix this better than I can." I order to Dean, he looks at Sam now while I am curling up next to him. Once I'm comfortably next to him Dean speaks.

"I knew there was a reason I trusted you." He says before exiting the room with Emanuel slash Cass, and Meg following close behind.

Sam pov

"Sam? Sam….Mr. Smith?" I hear the doctor calling my name, as I start to return to the waking world it's entirely evident that one I've been asleep for quiet a while and by how numb and warm my left side is, Ferra is sound asleep on my chest.

"Yes?" I reply in a groggy way. "You've been sleeping for three days. We had to try and wake you." The doctor speaks urgently as I finally open my eyes, there's a bright glowing through a thick hospital blanket that is covering the window. Other than that the room is completely dark, and sure as the light outside Ferra is sound asleep on my chest. She appears to have been asleep as long as I have.

"Three days? How?" I rumble as I glance around the room searching for Lucifer, he's still sitting on the desk bored out of his mind and really angry. "Were not sure exactly but this young woman here came to visit you after she fell asleep….you did to. We were going to send her home but we couldn't wake either of you….How do you feel?" The doctor asks as a few nurses peer into the room nervous to enter, not that I came blame them, they think I totaled the room not too long ago when I helped Marin get rid of her dead brother's ghost.

"Well, I feel a lot better. I can still see the devil sitting over there, but he's not talking to me anymore." I reply honestly, the doctor looks in the direction I nodded to before he starts to jot some notes down.

"That's two steps forward, you finally slept and you can't hear the hallucination anymore…seing as you've made so much progress why don't you eat, and your brother is here to talk with…erm Ferra?" The doc says gently and in a very understanding way. "That sounds great…let me get Ferra awake first." I chuckle to the woman who is entirely out cold next to me. The doctor gives a rather amused grin before exiting the room to go locate my brother and have the nurses send food my way.

"Ferra, Ferra wake up…Babe hey, wake up." I call a few times, after a bit of an animalistic growl Ferra finally wakes up and looks directly at me. "You look much better, how long have we been out?" She asks through a huge yawn, her hair is all kinds of messed up on the right side from laying in the same position for so long.

"Three days according to the doctor, Dean is here to talk with you. And we'll be eating here soon." I inform her as she sits up completely and looks around the room just as Dean and a nurse walks in.

"Dean." Ferra yelps excitedly as she leaps from the bed to hug him, Dean glances down at her rather confused by her excitement but he returns the gesture in any case. "So, Ferra…I found something that is looking like a sure fire way to cure Sam." Dean immediately prompts as Meg steps in carrying two bags of food. "Special order." Meg comments as she shoves one bag at me and then the other at Ferra.

"Mkay, shoot." Ferra says doubling back to the bed where we both begin to dig in, never have I been so happy to see a quadruple bacon avocado burger and a double stacked box of baked potato wedges smothered in cheese, not to mention a thirty two ounce soda.

"Thanks Dean." Both of us manage to say at the same time through a mouth full of food.

Dean pov

"Right, so anyways Meg and I were digging through some archives in the bunker last night and found a listing for three women. Their born witches, their triplets, not only that they are Egyptian Pharaohs, and very, very, very powerful creations. They're sole job in life is to be born, learn to use their abilities for good and destroy all evil, every time they've been reborn they end up stopping a war of some kind. So we typed in the last known names they were born with. This life two are born to the same mother and the third is born of a different woman, they go by the names Anna, Terra and Anuk. They are rumored to be able to heal any and everything from something as easy as the common cold to something as terrible as death due to Demon possession and more. After finding all of this out I also figure that they will want to know about the war and help with it, all three thrive on war and ending it. Especially if demons are involved, the middle sister once took on-

"An army of ten thousand demons single handedly and one, she stood valiantly on the leveled field of a Kansas farm as the demons marched in row by row. Their leader stepped forth and ordered queen Dedyet to surrender or die. With a motion faster than the wind Dedyet summoned a lightning storm stronger and more vibrant than any lightening storm ever seen before. In the time of a birds chirp the queens attack leveled off every demon on field. The leader turned to flee, only for his life to be taken by one last jolt of power that was tapering off prematurely…I know the legend well. In fact I know them all like the back of my hand." Ferra says interrupting me, she takes a moment to drink some of Sam's soda before getting to her feet.

"The problem is, Anna and Terra have already failed once. I'm not sure they can help us." Ferra explains, I give her a quizzical look. "You've know this entire time and didn't say anything?!" I shout at her, she looks to the floor. "Because I'm confident that my sisters cannot help." She confesses as she lifts the left side of her shirt to expose the tattoo of a black snake on her hip. It's a black Mamba of all species, which is like the worst symbol to ever be marked with it's also the same mark that one of the sisters bare.

"Your queen Anuk'sun'amun? Yes, I am. I ran away from my sisters four years ago because I did not want to be doomed to repeat history yet again. When I met Sam I knew I had found what I set out for, like I said last time you were here. Think as you wish, but I am not evil and I am in love with your brother and will do whatever it takes to save him." Ferra says with so much emotion in her eyes that it's hard not to believe her.

"Are your sisters at this address?" Meg asks handing forward a piece of paper, Ferra reads it and shakes her head no.

"I know where they reside. Problem is, even if you found them we need to get Sam out of here for them even try and help." Ferra says as pitches the paper to the trash can.

"Then were getting out of here, Ferra at this point I can check myself out." My brother interrupts as he finishes the last of his food. "So that's it? You're not gonna hate me or threaten my life? Just accept it and move on?" Ferra asks seeming very perplexed.

"Oh I'm furious with you right now, we will talk later. But your family at this point, you've done more than any other girlfriend to prove your loyalty. So pack up the third wheel and get checked out." I reply to Ferra's words, then bark out the order to Sam. Who nods once, Ferra resumes back to her seat to finish her food.

Ferra pov

"Sam…here." I sigh handing him what's left of my food, he makes no objection to accepting the leftovers. "Ferra, don't stress on this too much. If Dean set Casstiel on you then he's not going to at all, let's figure this out and-

"And what? Guys, your just bringing more power to the concert here." Lucifer interrupts. "Sam…control your crazy it's pissing me off." I growl as Dean pokes his head in to see if were ready yet.

"Hey ya know what. The back three seats are filled, and so are the front where is Lucifer gonna sit?" I remark as Dean if leaving the parking lot of the hospital. "On the hood." Sam replies morbidly, I peer around his seat to see the devil lounging with his head rested on the windshield. "Dean, can you turn the windshield wipers on please?" I ask with a devious tone, Dean raises an eye brow at me but does as asked. The wipers do as I hoped they would and effectively smack Lucifer in the head a few times before he is able to leap up, to mine and Sam's amusement he tumbles off the hood only to be run over by the car behind us.

"That should do the trick for a little while." I sigh as I wrap my arms around Sam's neck; this is as close to him as I'm gonna get for the next ten hours.

"How are your sisters going to feel about your sudden return?" Dean wonders, I glance over to him and sigh. "Well Anna isn't entirely happy about my leaving and then suddenly popping up again but Terra, she's good at convincing Anna to do what is right. So we stand a huge chance since Terra has already forgiven me." I reply, truth be told, there's only a twenty percent chance of Anna forgiving me. No one has ever abandoned the throne and lived to tell the tale. I abandoned my family, and my people, that is never a forgivable thing to do.


	2. Chapter 2

The sisters 3 chapter 2

Girls are worse than boys

Sam pov

"Do you think we should have let her go in alone?" Casstiel asks when we hear nothing but silence coming from inside the massive multimillion dollar mansion. "Probably not." I groan as my mind skips back to the stories Ferra used to tell about her and her sisters and their arguments.

"Come on Sammy, their women. What could possibly go wrong? A maxed out credit card or ten? These aren't our cards so let em go for it." Dean comments as Casstiel swivels his head back towards the house with eyes wide and rather scared.

"What is it?" Meg asks looking towards the house also having noticed Casstiel's alarmed expression. "Duck." Cass replies dragging me and Meg towards the ground just in time for a massive sculpture to come flying through the front bay window at warp speed.

The work of art skitters down the drive at warp speed sending sparks flying everywhere, when the horrendous noise ends monsters of various kinds go running out every door and window in the house.

Dean takes the common sense route and dives behind the impala with me fast behind, Casstiel and Meg knowing they are harder to kill just stand in place and watch. "Well, someone is clearly pissed." Meg states just as Ferra comes flying out the already busted window of the house.

She hits the ground and rolls a few times before leaping right back to her feet, however this is a side of Ferra I've never seen. Her eyes glow a deep yet vivid blue, her lips are pulled back in a snarl exposing tiny cat like fangs where her normal human canine teeth would be. There are long laws extending from her fingertips currently muddied by her death grip on the front lawn.

"Don't you throw me out the window in that tone of voice! This is your fault and you know it!" Ferra shrieks at the door as someone else steps into view.

"Holy mother of Jessica rabbit meets the black Canary." Dean huffs as he puts eyes on the smoking hot blonde standing in the center of what is left of the window. She's tall, five nine or so, can't weight more than one twenty, has the exact Jessica Rabbit body, the black Canary comment comes to play with those luscious well rounded hips and that legally blonde hair that is ankle length and currently curled.

She's wearing a now tattered and torn evening gown that was black, I say was because it's now coated in-

"Is that pink pancake batter?" Casstiel mutters as the blonde kicks off her shoes and proceeds to step through the ruble pile and out onto what is left of the front lawn.

"Guys knock it off!" I hear another voice yelling in the back ground. "My fault?! You abandoned the throne, and you run off only to call four years later trying to get help for you new boyfriend….then bring him here and inform me that he is a hunter and not just any hunter but a Winchester?! Do you realize how many laws you have broken just in the last year alone?!" The blonde screeches, when her loud squeaky voice falls silent she uses her power to pick up the statue again and launches it once more at Ferra who runs forward and uses her own enchanting abilities to obliterate the statue mid air. Tiny glitter like particles start to rain down everywhere.

"You always told both me and Terra to do what our heart tells us is best! And I did! I couldn't stand around and let another life go by where you two get happily married and have kids and I just stand around being the clumsy third party! I refuse to be a third wheel to this family! However it is convenient that we are so heavily armed with strength! I don't expect you to lift a finger to help a Winchester but I do expect to get my belongings so that I can help him!" Ferra shouts back, the blonde squares her shoulders, her eyes turn to a glowing neon green before she run at Ferra.

In a flash of electric blue hair a third woman bolts from the front door. "Anna no! Hey knock it- did you just bite me! That does it! You two are a couple of blonde idiots!" The blue haired female shouts only to get thrown across the lawn while Ferra and Anna are left to duke it out witch style.

"You don't deserve any of this! You traitorized everything in this family!" Anna screams at Ferra after taking a gnarly looking blow to the stomach. "Traitorized isn't a word, moron! And I didn't abandon anything I just struck out on my own to find what I needed to be a better queen! How can you condemn me for that!" Ferra calls back, bits and pieces of mud start to fling up from the lawn and splatter all over Anna.

"I'm not a moron, bitch face! And I think four years is a bit long for soul searching! Especially when you don't even send a post card! Now get out of here!" Anna howls defiantly as she scrapes the mud off of herself and throws it back at Ferra. "Mud?! Are you kidding me?!" Ferra shouts, another battle cry rings out as Ferra launches at Anna, the two end up grappling drunken club girl style closer and closer to the swimming pool.

Meanwhile Terra stands on the side lines arms crossed, as the two bickering women fumble closer to the fountain pond a menacing grin spreads across Terra's face.

"Yeah mud! You through 3 year old pancake batter at me!" Anna hisses back throwing a right hook towards Ferra who dodges it and counters the attack in the same way Dean would with a swift left hook and a knee to the stomach. "Why has it been in the fridge so long Lazy!" Ferra screams after she's caught a slap to the face.

"Are they fighting or acting like kindergarteners?" Dean asks daring to stand up with his hands slightly raised in confusion. "Both?" Meg guesses from her hiding spot behind Casstiel who is seeming rather amused at the moment.

"I'm glad Adam wasn't twin girls." Dean chimes as Ferra pulls Anna's mud covered hair and then shoves her back another five steps closer to the basin pond of the fountain. "Agreed." I can't help but reply. "Ugly two faced stupid head!" Anna shouts grabbing Ferra by the collar of her shirt, as the two "oldest" sisters continue their childish banter Terra comes around the pool and clambers up the grim reaper statue until she can stand on the same platform the looming stone figure is on.

"Thunder thighs!" Ferra shouts pushing Anna one last time, in a puff of grey smoke Terra wrangles Anna towards the water basin. Ferra starts to laugh until last minute when Anna grabs the hood string of Ferra's jacket, Terra begins to bust up laughing but she's not free of this rushed bath. Ferra reaches up as her back hits the water and grabs Terra by the electric blue scarf and drags her in as well.

"Are you kidding me?!" Anna yells loud enough that birds actually flit from the tree tops around the house. Ferra bubbles up to the surface of the basin a few minutes later with a huge grin on her face, Terra flops up on the bank like a beached fish.

"I said that's enough!" Terra shouts, without skipping a beat Ferra turns to Terra and grimaces. "She started it." My girlfriend comments finishing the childish tantrum the three girls were in. "I didn't start this you did!" Anna shouts. "Girls! Enough!" Dean finally decides its safe enough to step in on this fight, Anna whips around with bared fangs, she takes one look at Dean and her appearance returns to normal.

"Darling I'm hardly a girl…I just have two annoying little sisters." Anna becomes very flirtatious at this point, my brother being the person he is steps his game in immediately. "Hey Assface! That's Dean Winchester!" Ferra calls out seconds before pitching a rock at Anna's shoulder, Anna turns to glare at her younger sister only to see the brunette ringing her hair out back into the pond.

"Is it safe?" Meg asks peering around Casstiel's shoulder. "Yeah…I think it is anyways." Cass says as I stride forward to meet Ferra and put a gap between her and her eldest sister.

"Really you threw a rock at me?" Anna snips. "Really can't do much more damage to your ugly mug so why not?" Ferra spits back, Terra just heaves a sigh as she conjures the energy to get up from the bank of the pond.

"You really wanna go there scar face?" Anna bites back. "No you three aren't going anywhere…just stop. Ferra, thank you for trying to help but you've done enough for one day." Dean says stepping directly between both sisters.

"Anna I get it, you're a witch and were hunters. But the thing is, were not the hunters we used to be, we don't aimlessly kill all monsters just because they have pointy fangs and eat humans. We have realized that there are shades of grey in this life." Dean puts his lecturing voice on as he confronts Anna about the current situation.

"Now, Ferra didn't really want to come back here because she figured you two wouldn't forgive her-

"I forgave her the day she left." Terra announces wringing out her mid back length hair, she really is quite beautiful, she harbors the same femme fatal hour glass body that her older sisters do. The only difference is that her ivory skin is specked with tattoos and she has a full sleeve up one arm. Her eyes are a combination of the blue and green shade that Ferra and Anna's are.

"We are the ones who decided to come here. If you know about us then you know we are fighting the good fight against hell. We can't fix this if Sam's eggs are scrambled, I think if you two quit trashing the house and first grade fighting that we might be able to fix all of this crap and work together to save the world from destruction." Dean continues on, Anna gives a very snobby look to Ferra who sticks her tongue out at Anna.

"Seriously girls." Dean snaps getting fed up with their behavior. "Anna, I only mean to fix this. I know I wrongly abandoned my duties but I don't regret it. I found Sam and I can never regret what I did, if you gave this a chance you would understand that. Please, please, I'm begging you…forgive me." Ferra starts to take the first steps to forgiveness.

"Anna…Ohana-

"Means family and family means no one gets left behind or forgotten." Anna interrupts Terra. "Really, a childs movie?" Meg snips, Anna glares at the demon. "I will smite you, don't hate. That movie is what made us behave as kids…sort of." Anna sighs then extends a hand to Ferra.

"Let's fix the house…again." She huffs, Ferra reaches out and takes her sisters hand as terra Joins the line.

"So we wish so will it be, together we are the power of three." Anna starts off. "I wish the house was fixed and Anna proof." Terra says. "That never works." Anna laughs cynically. "I wish the house was fixed." Ferra mutters out irritably, when Ferra's words fade the house begins to quickly fix itself.

"There, now…let's head inside and discuss this over dinner." Anna announces proudly. "After we've cleaned and changed?" Ferra laughs nudging Anna playfully. "Yeah, and maybe had a couple glasses of scotch." Terra giggles. "Screw that, after that scrapper I need some moonshine." Ferra tosses back, Anna smiles. "See that's why I always liked you more." Anna teases. "Seriously again with the extra cookie thing?" Terra rumbles. "Kidding, I hate you both equally." Anna retorts as we step inside the house.

"Whoa." I breath out as I look around. Directly ahead of me is a massive grand stair case, the steps made up of pure white granite, the railings appear to be sterling silver with huge black rose floral designs down the support structure of the hand rails.

To the left and right of the stairs are four different doors that lead down long dark hallways, directly to our left is the sitting room where Ferra was thrown through the window after that Arch angel statue. "Hey Cass…that wasn't a duck. That was an angel, having issues distinguishing your own species?" Dean snarks when he notices the statue tucked in the corner also made of silver.

The lounge furniture is lavish, pure white satin with silver studs adorning the outer edge of the arm rests on the chairs and couch. The coffee table frame is the same silver floral pattern as the stairs with a crystal center, white and black roses are placed in a crystal vase directly in the center. There are crystal wall lights on the back wall…the entire room is just flawless, what with those spotless white carpets? The living room between us and the stairs is the grand room or the living room, this room has to be the most pristine of all. The ceiling is high rise with the largest crystalline chandelier hanging high above, tiny LED lights illuminate through the water droplet shaped stones. The floor in here is white granite as well however under the furniture is a silvery gray colored carpet that nicely accents the furniture which is identical to the set up in the lounge except the chairs in here recline and there are miniatures of the coffee table acting as end tables for the couch.

To our right is a closed door that has a hex on it, I can't begin to imagine what they keep there if they need a hex that powerful "Thanks." Anna says sounding rather smug as she trails well around the carpet in the grand room heading towards the nearest hallway. "Ferra can you send someone up to start the bath please? And get someone on food?" Anna asks sounding sweet as sugar when she does. "Sure." Ferra sighs as she shrugs her jacket off then her shoes, socks, and lastly her water logged t shirt.

She strides past me wearing only a sports bra, after a deep breath she wrenches the front door open. "You can come back now were over it!" She shouts out to the empty yard, with the door safely closed again Ferra looks up at me and Dean.

"Okay, we'll get you a room a set up, as well for Meg and Cass. Dinner should be ready in no time, meanwhile you can head up the stairs to the right, first door on the left. Any one of those rooms has showers so feel free to get cleaned up." Ferra informs before walking back to the grand room. "Anna has asked the bath to be readied, all three of us. Can you send in one of the dust devils to clean up? We also need someone to start dinner, send someone down into the catacombs to get the vintage moonshine and a special treat for the demon and the angel." Ferra says, after that she trails over to Terra who's standing at the entrance of the hall where Anna vanished.

"And Dean…thank you. Sam you to, I don't know what I would do without either of you." Ferra says, with her kind words left in our presence she vanishes into the darkness with Terra close behind.

Ferra pov

"So, we did your clothes shopping while you were gone. We didn't know what to get rid of so we kept everything." Terra says pushing up my closet door, stepping into the room I see my normally cram packed closet with stacks of designer shoe boxes blocking a new doorway. "Wow, thanks." I scoff feeling a bit amused that they went through all the effort to keep my belongings yet Anna threw that huge fit.

Looking through the closet I spot a new item, it's red and gorgeous, my hand reaches out to take hold of the hanger. From the rack I produce a dragging floor length gown that is slimming at the waist and bust, an off the shoulder number with a multitude of diamonds glistening at the bust and flowing down to the floor. It's gorgeous and all but not my style in the least, I'm the evil one I typically don't do glamour.

"Here, if your looking to impress…try this." Anna says trying to sound kind yet mischevious, she knows me to well. "I've got the perfect shoes for that!" Terra chirps as Anna pulls a dress from the opposite side.

Anna pov

"Were you really gonna kill me this time?" Ferra questions from the opposite side of the steaming hot pool sized hot tub. I crack one eye open to see the fully closed in stone walls of this room as I figure how to answer this question without starting another fight. We get caught fighting in here and it'll be an embarrassing situation all the way around.

"Ferra, I was angry with you. After all these years, all that training, we've done so well in this life and you just left. I knew you were hurting and looking for attention outside of these walls but to just leave everything behind, the crown, the throne, the responsibilities, the money, the family? I couldn't understand it. I wouldn't have killed you just severely injured you to a point I felt better." I reply as I hear Terra sloshing around washing her hair at her corner of the heated water.

"Hm, well that's the reason I left, all the material stuff and responsibilities came first. We weren't even a family, I mean look at us, were sitting in a five hundred million dollar mansion in a twenty person heated bathtub. Do we really need all this?" Ferra replies as I slouch down further into the water.

"What is it that Sam has that we don't? I mean you said that he lives in a huge mansion to." I question as one of our palace servants comes to announce dinner is being prepared. "Thank you Adeline." Terra says, once the servant is gone both me and Terra look at Ferra who is looking at the largest of the pillar candles that is lit behind me.

"Sam and Dean may have a family job to carry on and a world to save, pretty much the same responsibilities we do minus the royalty bit. The thing is, when it comes down right to it, they chose family before job every time. We have money, royal elegance and all that, but what do we have it for if we aren't there for each other. I remember when we first walked into this life, we had nothing, we were nothing, just three teenage witches running around a dusty town stirring up trouble and using petty magic on idiots. We were closer back then, now…you've turned into grade A Malibu snob, Terra has turned into even more of a mental case than she was and me…It doesn't matter, you'll never understand. This whole thing has gone to your head." Ferra says in a passive way.

After a long time of me thinking and a sad silence Terra speaks. "Anna…Ferra is right on this one. Remember the times we used to go down to the beach and conjure mermaids to scare people? Or that one time –

"The blob on the snob! That was classic! That girl screamed something terrible when she pulled that green slime off her face and it had eyes and fangs!" I burst out laughing, Ferra cracks a smile. "Maybe if we hadn't of gotten so high on our pedestal we would still be a family." Ferra frowns as she begins to rinse conditioner through her hair.

"What do you mean would still be? We can be again." Terra chimes looking over to Ferra who shakes her head no. "You two have a great life together, Terra you're a push over, Anna's star pupil and me…I've found my place. I have a man who loves me more than words can say and yeah we don't have much money or much of anything in life but, all we need is each other and our tiny screwed up kinda wonky family. Once Sam is fixed and this war is over, I'm not coming home…I surrender my crown to Terra." My eyes widen in horror at hearing Ferra actually speak these words, in every life she's never strayed from the typical path. Maybe she was born with a crossed wire in this life? She wouldn't actually do this.

"You wouldn't actually do that, would you? Just leave your family?" Terra whimpers pathetically. "With family like mine…I need no more enemies." Ferra says as she slips from the tub and head for her room only wrapped in a towel.

Dean pov

"I cannot believe mom wanted two daughters." I mutter as Sam exits the shower wrapped in only a towel, he chuckles at my comment. "And to think, this time tomorrow were going to have those three at the bunker." Sam reminds just as I'm winding down after a glass of my own brand of whiskey.

"Gentlemen pardon the intrusion, I would like to inform you the dining room is ready if you would like to come down and start on some-

"You don't have to be formal, we'll come to snack time shortly." I interrupt not likening the royal formality crap that this guy is spewing.

"Sorry…Dean." The Djinn says before slinking out of the room. "This place gives me the jeebs. To many monsters, no weapons-

"And no danger." I hear from the doorway. "Meg." I grumble at the demon woman. "There is no danger here, that Djinn his hands are covered with spell binding leather, and that talisman around his neck. It reins in his urge to kill as well as his ability to kill. I just spoke with an old friend down stairs named Corra, the sisters bring in the…grey crayons and give them a safe place in the world. Each one is here by choice not by force, they want to serve these three." Meg informs as she starts towards the bathroom where Cass just entered to shower.

"Cass is in there." Sam warns as Meg pulls the door open, she glances back with a very devious smile in place. "I know…should be fun." She purrs devilishly, every pun intended.

"Oh god." I groan giving a choking sound after the words. Sam just chuckles to himself even though he's just as disgusted as I am.


	3. Chapter 3

The sister 3 chapter 3

Stunning: Ferra's abilities revealed

Sam pov

"Dude seriously, food isn't even ready yet. Slow your pace." I comment as Dean sits across from me inhaling his food like a pig. Even Casstiel and Meg are not inhaling their food which is apparently something special that the two creatures love.

"Shut up man, this is good food. I can eat this and dinner no problem!" Dean gripes back after managing to swallow whatever he is eating.

"You two are just…ugh." Meg groans after taking a small bite of whatever she's munching on. Deciding this discussion isn't worth the effort I look around the dining room. Like the rest of the place the house is flawless, another massive chandelier hangs high above us. The dining table matches the coffee table only a more grand proportion. The chairs are a combination of the chair design and the metallic design found at the legs of the table.

The stairs leading down into this area of the house are even more spectacular than the living room; the granite is the same spotless white color. However it's the banister that really sends everything into a whole new level of amazing. The banister is also carved out of solid white granite; the floral pattern is etched into the top of the much too wide handrails and has silver inlays here and there.

The room here is painted to match the white of the stairs with more crystal wall lights around the room set on a dimmer switch, there are pictures of the girls growing up placed throughout the room above the lights. I can see that Ferra was always the clumsy one, I've noticed that myself on a few occasions.

"Sam." Dean calls my name as I inspect one photo in particular where all three girls are curled up on an insanely huge mattress sound asleep, Anna and Ferra can't be older than twelve or thirteen, and Terra no older than nine or so.

"Sam." Dean calls again this time dragging my attention his way, I look over only for him to point to the staircase.

Anna is standing at the top of the stairs with a smile on her face; she's wearing a red dress that is way too short at the front and floor length at the back. The dress is just a simple strapless number with no glitz to it but still showing off enough to drive my brother up the wall. That dangerous body mixed with how straight her hair is now, and the diamonds hanging from her ears…it could kill most any man whore like my brother.

Once Anna reaches the bottom of the stairs Terra comes down wearing…you guessed it a turquoise blue dress, simple yet elegant. A spaghetti strap deal that gathers at the cleavage and holds to her upper half skin tight before flowing out at the waist line down to the floor. With her the thing that stands out most is the mass sized blue sapphire hanging from a chain around her neck.

Finally, last but not least Ferra comes walking out from the center hallway looking a bit flustered and upset until she spots me looking her way. Then a genuine sense of calm fills her eyes and smile plays at her lips, as for me, I can't breathe.

She's wearing a skin tight dress that is skin color underneath and jet black skull patterned lace overtop, it has mermaid flair from the hips down to her ankles. Her hair is pulled up high into a very, very elegant yet messy curled bun, holding the bun fast in place is a black diamond hair tie that matches the necklace she's wearing. It's a black snake that coils loose around her neck twice with the head hanging down towards her well exposed cleavage. The entirety of the reptile necklace is glimmering with black diamonds, all except for two red dots where the eye is. Tear drop black diamond earrings hand long from her ears, the earrings match the ring on her right hand. The largest piece of darkened diamond I've ever put eyes on with massive diamonds around the circular black diamond.

Clinging to Ferra's feet is a pair of wicked looking stiletto pumps that really just complete the entire outfit, suddenly as she takes her first step onto the stair well a very stern expression unfolds. For the first time I'm seeing a different side of Ferra, no longer is she my playful, fun loving, hunting partner, and girlfriend. This is Queen Enchantress Ferralyn of the Egyptians, master of the underworld and goddess of the damned. She is the darkest beauty and the most gorgeous of the pharaoh's in this room.

"Perfect timing as usual ladies, dinner is ready." The Djinn from earlier states as Ferra comes to the table and takes a seat beside me at the head of the grand table, once seated she gives me a look that shows sadness in her eyes but keeps the sternness in her facial features.

"She's a pretty little thing isn't she?" Lucifer says walking up behind Ferra. "Back off Lucifer, we are enjoying this meal without your disturbance." Ferra demands of the demon king who puts his hands up in surrender. "I thought you both loved my company, I'll just be over here doing nothing wrong." Lucifer responds, however everyone at the table, Djinn included is looking at Ferra with question marks above their heads.

"Ferra? Who are you talking to?" Anna asks with a bit of a laugh. "Sam's crazy spilled over into Ferra's head." Dean explains as the servants start to bring food from the kitchen which is cleverly hidden behind the stairs.

"If the proverbial wall is broken then how is she seeing your crazy?" Anna asks giving a very stuck up hand gesture nearly knocking her tray of food from one of the servants hands. "Sorry Marcus." She says quickly. "Because, I fear Lucifer isn't truly caged." Ferra blurts out suddenly then covers her mouth with one hand looking nervous. "What did you say?" Dean demands.

"I don't know, it's just…hunters instinct. I think that Death might have left the gate ajar or something, this isn't possible. For me to see his marbles rolling around." Ferra clarifies. "Is that possible?" Terra asks as our food is exposed, steak, lobster and baked potatoes. "I suppose, I mean death had to have all keys to get in, so maybe he didn't lock the door." Anna says as she begins to dig in.

"If that's the case then what? It literally killed Sam to take Lucifer down the highway to hell last time he was running around." Dean says as he too starts to dig in. "If Lucifer truly walks free all he has to do is step within fifty feet of Sam and he can dive in. However, it is possible to ward Sam of Lucifer boarding ship. A simple spell to hex Lucy away, but we still have the problem of terminixing the boss man. He can't just be shoved back into the box like a jack. He'll have to be killed this time, we can't kill him without the blood of all twelve hells knights and the blood or grace of gods highest ranking angel…last I heard, Michael was in the snap trap to?" Anna speaks after clearing her mouth of food and taking a swig of the moonshine that was placed in her wine glass.

"How do you kill a hells knight?" Casstiel inquires as the tension in the room thickens mostly due to Ferra who is nibbling at her plate and refusing to engage in this conversation. "You don't unless you happen to be besties with demon Kane and have the first blade." Anna inputs then goes back to eating.

"Okay so how do we find Kane? Do we dig him up, set him free, or summon him?" Meg questions. "Darling, Kane isn't on any hoodoo spell book. He can't be summoned; he can't be dug up, or set free. No one knows where Kane went, however, rumor has it that there is a one demon who knows where Kane is. Problem is he's public enemy number one to you boys….moose." Anna replies in a very evil way.

"Anna do you have to be such a cynical heartless bitch? When Sam introduced me to Dean he accepted me with open arms even after he found out what I am…was. Whatever! But you! You just…God I hate you…oops I mean Amen Ra I hate you!" Ferra finally bursts out before getting up from the table.

"If you'll excuse me I need a smoke break." Ferra growls at Anna before turning for the door. "Heartless Bitch? You forget that you have lived this long because of me." Anna says in an equally cold voice as she to rises from the table.

"What's wrong Anna? Can you not handle the fact that I no longer worship you? That Terra is learning to rebel as well? Or maybe you can't handle that for the first time ever I have something better than you have and something you can't buy with money or use your powers to obtain?" Ferra turns around to face Anna now.

"You should be apologizing and groveling at my feet right now, you come in here expecting me to help-

"Let me make one thing clear…Annalisa. I did not come here willingly expecting you to do anything, this was Dean's idea. And the only thing I'm sorry about is returning to this family, it's obvious none of you have changed at all. So take your royal, snobby, bitchy attitude and shove it, as for me, I'm gonna be outside." Ferra growls back at Anna before exiting through a sliding glass window that leads out to a stone built porch.

Anna looks at the floor then at Dean. "If you can get Crowley to give us Kane's location…then I'll do what I can to locate the first blade. Terra and I will do our best to heal Sam; I only ask one thing in return…What is it that you four have that makes her so much happier?" Anna says as she moves to the stairs, Dean finally speaks when she is about half way up.

"Blood doesn't make you family, that is something you earn. And from what I'm observing, you haven't earned it. Ask yourself this; is that crown and all this money worth losing your flesh and blood twin sister over? That's what makes Ferra want to stay with us and not return here, Ferra proved her worth and I considered her my baby sister, I treat as such and refuse to let her be hurt. I'd put my life down for Ferra…would you?" Dean says, Anna looks towards the balcony where Ferra is puffing on a cigarette, after a long pause Anna replies.

"I used to feel that way." She whispers then finishes her ascent into the hallway before vanishing.

Ferra pov

"Hey." I hear Sam behind me as I finish up stacking dirty dishes into a cart so that they can be washed. "Hey yourself." I reply sadly turning to face him, music is humming quietly in the background, some classy nineteen thirties band on the record player.

"You look truly stunning tonight." Sam says extending a hand out to me, a gesture for me to dance with him. I can't help but laugh as I accept the offer; he raises his eye brow at me. "What?" He wonders as he spins me out to the dance floor which is just an open floor space between the balcony and the stairs.

"I'm wearing a gown that is pricey beyond all belief and you're wearing a ratty old pair of sweats and socks, if Anna came down…the lecture I would get." I say then trail off as Sam spins me around before guiding me back to him.

"Why do you get so fired up by what she says? Dean lectures me about stupid things all the time, it seems like you want approval from her." Sam comments, truth is he's right, that is all I want from her.

"You're right to say that, it's true. Anna has always been prettier, smarter, stronger…oomph, more graceful and all around perfect in every way, I mean except her luck with men. But she eventually finds the right one, then there's me…dull in the light of a homeless woman, dumber than bricks half the time, clumsy, weak, and up until you men just…weren't interested. They avoided me like the plague." Confessing this to Sam actually helps me to feel a bit better about myself.

"I disagree entirely about the whole prettier thing, I gotta say her hair looks fake, and graceful, she's about as graceful as a one legged cat with epilepsy." Lucifer chimes in; both Sam and I can't help but crack a smile at that insult. "Ferra, you are gorgeous there isn't a doubt in my mind about that. If I had a choice between her and you…I'd choose you every time. Yeah you have your blonde moments but you aren't a complete idiot, I think it's cute especially that confused look you give. I can't say much about strength, what I can say is look at Dean he's a bit better of a hunter than I am but I've saved his ass because like you, I don't run in half cocked on a case. And men avoided you for a reason, you had to find me." Sam charms as the music fades into the next tune, a bit more upbeat than the first song.

"You and your brother could charm the pants off a devout nun ya know it?" I laugh as I lean into Sam, my arms instinctively wrap around his neck.

Just as Sam is about to kiss me one of the guards comes busting down the stairs into this room. "Were under attack! Anna's hurt and Terra is MIA." The guard shouts, both Sam and I look his way, after being released I stride towards the stairs.

"How many, what are we dealing with?" I demand as I stride up the stairs to meet the guard. "A small army, about two hundred…demons. Their after something." Ricardo informs.

"Inform Dean and the others; get the palace guards to lock the house down. Send a team of strong arms to locate Terra, where is Anna and how bad is she hurt?" I ask as I lead up the stairs with Sam close behind.

"If she continues fighting it'll be fatal." Ricardo replies as he hands me the keys to the armory. "Get the Winchesters, the demon, and the angel what they need for battle. Lock the mansion down and get our army ready." I give the orders then turn back to Sam.

"Sam…stay inside-

"What no-

"Sam we don't know who's attacking I refuse to lose you to Lucifer so stay inside!" I shout back as I turn to run.

Dean Pov

By the time my feet hit the ground outside demons had already started to pour in through the back door, there's a good ten or more in the sun room fighting with the sister's guards but none have gotten far into the house.

However, looking out to the open field at the back of the house I become quickly aware that there are more demons out here than even I can handle. I was told a couple hundred, the army has tripled in size and there are Leviathans out here at this point mixed into the crowd attacking the first response guard as well as Anna.

I watch in terror as one of Anna's fiery attacks is launched back at her sending her flying through the foyer and clear through five walls in the house. "Anna!" I hear Terra's terrified shriek from the far left, she comes running out to take her sisters place just as Anna moves back to her feet. She's bleeding heavily from her right shoulder and a chest would.

"Anna! Terra! Stay down I got this!" I hear Ferra warn before her lithe form comes bolting out the door, she is wearing only a thin cloth jumpsuit that goes on under battle armor but her appearance is even more altered than it was earlier today.

Her eyes glow that menacing blue color, she has claws and fangs again, but this time, her normally sleek hair seems to bristle like a dog. Her claws are longer and more razor like than they were earlier and instead of just two tiny spiked fangs she has a full row of canine like fangs.

As she runs she actually leaves a power trail behind her, all demons look up when Ferra makes her entrance known. Not only that but the once clear night sky begins to darken with thick black clouds much worse than that of a demons. A thick black haze ghosts into the area cloaking the field for the most part and to top things off I can see little flashes of light crackling through the thick watery fog. Thunder begins to hammer out in the clouds, in the moments of silence you can hear the electricity charging in the air.

"This isn't good…is it?" Meg breathes as she runs out to stand beside me and Casstiel. "No…Ferra is the dark witch, she holds every scrap of darkness within her soul and power. Her element is weather and earth, whatever she is about to do cannot be good. She's stronger than even I initially assumed." Cass explains as Ferra rakes her claws across the faces of the demons nearest to her.

"Who sent you!" She screams at the demon with a face contorted to something even more horrific than that of a demons natural face.

"Lucifer! He wants the vessel and he will get it!" The demon hollers back as his eyes turn yellow, Ferra emits a cackle much worse than anything I've heard even from a leviathan before she crushes the demons throat and opens her mouth. The demons soul smokes into her soul and the lights sparking in the air amplify.

"Dean! Meg! Casstiel! Take cover!" Anna screams out her warning as Terra bolts out of the house to look at us. "Get down!" Terra's shrill cry emanates out to us just as Terra lifts her arms towards the sky with fingers bent claw tips touching above her palm, another cry leaves her lungs but this time it's more of a battle warning.

"Dean!" Sam shouts as he comes around the corner of the house or what's left of it anyhow. "Sam no! Get down!" Casstiel and Meg shouts as we all hit the deck, and just in time for the loudest earth quake of a sound to slam through the sky. It's louder than a sonic boom and rocks the ground even worse, glancing out I see all demons except for one scattering in all directions.

"Get inside!" Anna and Terra order out to me, Cass, meg, and Sam, however Sam appears not to have heard because he just stands their awe struck as he gawks at Ferra who lowers her arms towards the ground appearing strained as if lowering something ten times her own weight.

Demons remain hidden behind rocks and in trees as the world around us falls silent; no longer does the air crackle with power, no more flashing lights popping at random, the only thing that remains are the cloud and the fog. "Ferra?" Sam calls out for her; she looks at Sam just as the only sighted demon smiles wickedly. "SAAAAAAM!" Terra screams out running from the house to intercept the deep murky black miasma headed straight for Sam.

"Ferra now!" Anna yells, Ferra mutters something no one can hear. All in one crazy moment the sky explodes with noise louder than a thousand volcanic eruptions and sonic booms, the ground begins to crack and split creating deep fissures in the earth that glow green. The world all around illuminates a horrific black, it's bright like an angels light but black in color. Lucifer turns back for his vessel and lands back in just as one massive lightening strike slams down into Ferra. Sam leaps forward to catch Terra; she's the one who cast Lucifer back.

Finally the rumbling has gotten to a point I drag Meg and Casstiel into the house where Anna shields us with her own magic. Outside I watch as Ferra lifts her arms up so she looks like a cross, all demons decide to try and bail. Lucifer included however Ferra casts her palms forward; the light glowing in the sky strikes down each lightening strike that touches down is as big around as the impala. The bolts leave massive craters in the ground big enough to park a tractor trailer in, and Ferra just stands there with this electricity striking her as well she seems to not be in any kind of pain or even the least bit scared.

However even the palace guards are terrified watching this attack. "What about Lucifer?" Meg mutters noticing that the demon king stands there watching his army being struck down within seconds.

When Ferra's attack fades off the only demon still standing is Lucifer. "I am not even at my strongest peak tonight Lucifer. I know I cannot kill you but I shall issue this warning only once, stay away from Sam, I will stop at nothing to kill you if you come after him again." Ferra's words ring out cold, firm, and lethal, even Anna seems impressed right around now.

Lucifer looks at Sam one last time then raises his palm towards Sam, one little puff of black smoke leaves Sam's throat causing him to cough and hack. "I don't need that Vessel anymore, I have all the information that I need to defeat you three. I have no more fighting here; Osiris and Amen Ra will do the rest for me." Lucifer speaks ominously before he turns to walk away trudging over his fallen soldiers with the utmost disrespect.

"Rise." Ferra gushes out to her fallen guards, however, not only do the guards rise, but so do Lucifer's demons.

"Bow before your queen!" Ferra announces proudly to everyone in the field, all monsters that are not part of the palace bow to one knee before Ferra…that includes the Leviathans.


	4. Chapter 4

The sister 3 chapter 4

There's no place like a compound

Dean Pov

"Nazareth? Seriously?" Anna mutters from her seat here in the bar slash diner were at to get dinner. After the attack at the palace we all agreed that it might be safer at the compound. It's everything proof including technology proof which is how Dick managed to locate the sisters.

"Hey, this is a good song. Get over it." Terra intervenes, looking around the room I see Casstiel sitting at the bar with Ferra. Sam is over hustling a game of pool and Meg is flirting it up with one of the better looking male bar flies in the place. "Hey, Terra. Go see if Cass and Ferra want to join us?" Anna offers, Terra's blue head moves in that direction while she fumbles drunkenly to her feet.

"Tryin to ditch the kid to have some alone time?" I tease Anna once Terra is out of ear shot. "Provided I wasn't so badly injured and my sisters didn't just upstage me….that would be the plan. I was just thinking about the hells knights and how we might oh say, destroy them? What are you going to do to get Crowley to help?" Anna inquires seeming a little less bitchy now that she's been drinking.

"Honestly, just summon him. Typically he helps to save his own ass; all he wants is the throne so if Lucy and Abby are messing with his throne…he'll help." I reply offering the blonde another round of whiskey. She accepts silently and gratefully as she weighs the idea of Crowley willingly helping us all in this pursuit to destroy Abbadon.

"What do you think Lucifer meant about Osiris and Amen Ra?" It's my turn to prompt a question leader to leader. "It's an age old legend Dean. We three sisters are cursed, we are doomed to repeat the same life over and over again until we figure out how to change our ways. We angered Amen Ra when he was the pharaoh of Egypt. Of course in four months time when I turn twenty two and Ferra twenty one, our powers will go away for good. We'll be rendered entirely human and at some point illness will wipe us out. The only way to destroy the spell is to go to trial under Osiris and let him weight the guilt inside of us over the dynasties. If he feels that we are innocent then we are sent to Amen Ra, we then have to defeat him in battle, if we win the spell is broken and we are the truest rulers over Egypt. Our power remains and we live our lives trying to blend in with mortals until we ourselves take our final breath." Anna explains, I look between her two sisters and then shake my head seeming confused.

"Do they know this?" I ask Anna who shakes her head no. "I've kept it from them, I know if I speak they will force into Osiris Chamber and force his hand which will only make our case plead guilty." Anna explains then downs the glass of whiskey.

"Of course, after last night…I think that Ferra might be able to go in alone. She feels guilty for nothing, she'll be weighed innocent…she could destroy Amen Ra in one swipe. And if say someone slipped up and left a book open, I wouldn't stop her." Anna says getting to her feet; she places a small corner of paper on the table with a book title scratched down.

"Meanwhile, I think my injuries will be healed within a couple hours….so maybe you can show me how well that impala runs?" Anna gives the most seductive smirk I've ever seen as she struts out towards the dance floor where she starts moving to Warrant: Cherry Pie. "Woman you are my slice of Cherry pie…at least for tonight." I rumble, after shooting down the whiskey in my glass I follow her out to the dance floor.

Sam pov

"Well Dean and Anna are really warming up to each other." Ferra says as she slips under my outstretched left arm, I'm leant against the pool table right now watching the other guys take their turn. Of course there all losing miserably right now.

"They sure are, of course I think both are only in it for the night." I reply as the bald scruffy bearded biker before manages one ball in the pocket.

Ferra draws attention to herself when she knocks on the wood of the table. "Boys, what's the pot at?" She wonders as she moves from under me and walks around the table weaving between the bikers who gawk at her with only one intent in their minds. "Fifty around." The cash holder informs. "Hm, let's up the stakes. Each dumps another fifty in the pot, winner takes all cash…and me." Ferra speaks as she shrugs her…well my leather jacket off and hangs it up where the pool sticks are supposed to hang. She's wearing a skin tight leather sports bra type thing with a very steep V cut at the front. Her entire mid section is exposed up until the extreme leather hip pants she has on. The men take in every inch of her exposed skin and then that devilish smirk on her face before they all chip in.

"I'll go two hundred and the lil lady." The bald scruffy one chimes tossing another handful of twenties down.

"Game on. Lemme know who wins." Ferra smiles tapping the table again, if it weren't for being a hunter I would never have noticed that the balls on the table switched themselves around in my favor. I also take note of the little black dust specks clinging to the white one that weren't there moments ago, Ferra has this game legally rigged.

"Fine piece of ass you got there. Hope you don't mind loaning her out." The scruffy one says. "We'll see man, I told ya I've never lost a game…especially when her name is in the pot." I reply arrogantly, they all laugh heartily at my expense.

Terra pov

"Are you drunk?" Casstiel mentions as I get a bit dizzy. "Not really drunk I've just been getting this dizzy thing for a while now, no idea why though." My response is followed up by Casstiel touching my forehead with his middle and index finger. Of course me being the odd goober that I am go cross eyed to see what he is doing.

"Your power…have you been struggling to use simple spells?" Casstiel asks as his hand moves away. "Well I've always had more technical difficulties than my sisters, why?" I harrumph as I adjust my seat at the bar feeling rather lazy. "I've noticed with Ferra that her power has been waning for a while, yours is to. That's why you've been dizzy, if I had to bet, I'd like to say that Anna's is to." Cass says sounding rather drunk himself, how much does an angel need to drink to get drunk? Maybe it's an act so that the bartender doesn't become curious.

"So what could cause us to power out?" I ask of the angel who looks at me with a strange glint in his eyes, almost an adoring look. "A couple things, perhaps the moon but I presume it's never affected you before. Or it could be a curse, which is my best guess seeing as Lucifer warned Ferra about Osiris and Amen Ra. They are the only Egyptian gods strongest and close enough to have placed a curse that could carry on so long." Cass explains then looks directly at my blue hair and the many piercings through my ears before his eyes meet mine again.

"What is your deal? You give me the strangest look sometimes, ya know?" I laugh sounding and now feeling rather buzzed. "Yes, I suppose I do know. It's just that, no offense but your power is very lifeless compared to that of your sisters. You're almost human, even with the enchantment that you do have, I find it amusing and rather…what's the word? Hot, that you still show traditional human rebellious traits." Casstiel confirms one suspicion that I had, he has a thing for me and I've know that basically since I noticed him staring at me after Ferra and Anna's little tiff in the front yard yesterday.

"Okay so, I'm hot, and an angel of the lord has a thing for bad girls? Okay then." I laugh lightly then putting some thought into my feelings for Casstiel. I presume it's too soon to tell if there is anything between us, especially with Meg blowing him whenever she gets the chance.

"Guys we uh…need to split. Where are Anna and Dean?" Ferra says nodding in the direction of the pool table where Sam is about to make the last move in the game.

At this point in the night someone has white zombie's notorious song Thunder kiss 65 blasting through the speakers in the bar; which is only adding to the building adrenaline and male ego over at the pool tables. Sam strikes the last round and wins, instantly the bikers start up in a fury of anger and throwing accusations of cheating at Sam. I glance around the bar just in time to see Dean and Anna slipping into the Impala. Dean starts the car and both are leaving the lot, that bitch, I wanted Dean I even called dibs in the bath house!

"Let's go, go, go, go!" Sam urges as he runs up to us cramming the cash into his pocket, without missing a beat we all start for the door. Meg appears out of thin air having come from the direction of the ladies room, she holds the door with one hand while inconspicuously using her demon powers to trip a waitress that ends up knocking over ten tables and entirely slowing the attacking bikers.

Just as Sam exits last the bikers manage over the barricade and are fast at pursuit! "Where in the hell is the car?!" Sam shouts looking around for the crummy car we stole to get us out here seeing as Anna refuse to surrender any of our cars to drive out to Kansas in.

"Cops have it let's go….uh, that way go now!" Ferra shouts shoving me and Sam in the direction of the parking lot across the street, it's a rather shady looking K-mart parking lot with a dozen or more cars still parked there.

"Which one?!" Meg hollers using her demon capabilities once more to cause a car accident to slow the bikers again. "Hum….uh, the Escalade!" Cass announces pointing out a very average Joe brand new white escalade with a thirty inch lift kit. "We don't have the keys!" Meg replies as we all start in that direction.

"Doesn't matter! Ferra is a mechanic she can hot wire it!" I inform as Ferra slams her shoulder into the driver's door, she jiggles the handle a few times before wrenching the door open. The bikers are fast behind us at this point and the cops are all focused on the people in the car accident.

"Come on come on come!" Ferra snarls at the two wires she's just pulled down. "You're a witch! Start the damn Clunker!" Meg yowls as the bikers start to bang on the driver's window and one on Sam's yanking on the door handle.

"Oh right um, so I wish so shall it work! Engine start!" Ferra yammers out quickly and nervously, without fail the engine fires up and she slams it into gear with her foot already on the gas pedal. The mass vehicle screeches out of the parking place and beams straight towards the decorative border outside the road.

"Cops!" Sam mentions as Ferra runs over the bushes takes out a bus stop sign and jumps the curb onto the street. In a flash of neon red and blue's three cops start off after us, they were responding to the accident so the first responding officers can finish up with the car we stole.

"Great! We've got an escaped con and America's most wanted sitting shotgun and a reported missing presumed dead guy in the back! And not to mention I'm wanted by Nebraska state troopers for manslaughter!" Meg frets from the seat behind mine. "Man slaughter?!" I bark at her sounding astonished. "I'm a demon I haven't always been Clarence's pet ya know!" Meg howls right back. "Shut up, sit down, stop panicking and hang the fuck on!" Ferra shouts as she pulls her seat forward to the right position.

Hearing those words leave my sisters mouth I take the sense to put my seat belt on and hang on to the oh shit handle for dear life!

"Anna is so dead when I get a hold of her!" Ferra hollers as she pushes the gas pedal to a lower position and tail whips through the intersection narrowly avoiding some guy in Audi five hundred. After that tactical move she jumps another curb into a dirt lot to avoid traffic and the cop's pathetic patrol cars. When we hit the on ramp road she drops the car into a higher gear and slams the pedal to the floor.

The cops manage to squeeze in behind us a few car lengths back, however with their sirens at full blare everyone begins pulling over ahead of us which completely opens up the road for us. "Go Ferra!" Meg cheers from the back seat as she looks through the back window where we can barely see the cops trying to squeeze through the panicked civilians locking up their breaks in confusion!

Casstiel pov

"That's my girl!" Sam laughs when Ferra makes an illegal right turn down a bike trail and parks back in an outcropping amongst some rocks. As soon as were parked she cuts the lights and engine on the car, we all heave a deep thankful breath as the cops fly by seeming none the wiser.

"That was awesome." Terra laughs reaching up to high five Ferra who just starts laughing breathily with her return five.

"Now what?" I ask pointedly, even I have learned that it would be a bad idea if we take this car back on the road and were in the middle of nowhere. "Come on, we passed a gas n sip about a mile back. There's got to be something back there to drive home in." Sam mentions as he slips out of the car, once everyone has exited the vehicle I notice the house sitting up on the hill above us.

As the rest of us start to walk towards the road Sam smacks the hood on the car hard enough to set the alarm off.

"Down here, the cops won't see if we're down the embankment." Terra suggests taking lead; everyone is too fired up to really object so we all file down the hill.

Ten minutes into our walk Meg starts up pleasant conversation but I'm far to lost in the blue haired beauty ahead of me. The way she gracefully yet clumsily skips ahead of us more than likely lost in her own little word. Everything about her is unique in its own special way.

"Hey Cass, once your done ogling Ferra's got a car snagged." Meg comments as she passes by me heading towards a car that I just heard fire up. Terra looks my way from where she stands munching on some kind of chocolate cake thing from the store. She gives a goofy smile as she turns towards the car, when I look I realize it's a very large Land Rover, a dark black thing that is scratched and dented up beyond all belief.

Meg decides to take residence in the back where normally one might put groceries, as for me I end up next to Terra while Sam and Ferra get the front seat with Ferra driving.

Meg pov

As Ferra is driving out of the parking lot she clicks the radio on, it's playing some twanging country song I recognize to be Miranda Lamberts new song fastest girl in town. Terra, Sam, and Ferra start laughing instantly, Ferra starts to sing along to the radio. Even as a demon I have feelings, and right now I am feeling pretty happy. Even though everyone in here pretty well hated me when I first joined the team to help Sam, they have all come to accept me as I am and adopt me into the family.

Ferra sits in the driver's seat dancing and singing with the song, Sam is busting up laughing at her Antics, Cass is sitting there admiring Terra and Ferra singing the song together. All of us had a crazy yet fun night tonight, but I can't help the nagging in the pit of my stomach that something is about to go terribly awry. …


	5. Chapter 5

The sisters 3 chapter 5

This is the king?

Ferra pov

"MMMMM, I love our bed….and waking up to you." I yawn as I roll over to face Sam; he glances down at me rather amused with my remark. "What?" I sigh curling closer to him. "You've never ever woken up in such a good mood. Usually takes five pots of coffee and a plate of food." Sam replies brushing hair out of my face so he can lean in for a kiss.

Just as his lips are almost on mine there's a loud crashing downstairs in the living room slash dining room followed up by Crowley's voice. "And the good mood is gone. Let's go find out what dolly pardon wants." I sigh as Sam leans his forehead against mine giving an aggravated sigh further explaining how I feel right about now. "Have I mentioned how much I hate him?" Sam comments as I move away. "Several times, if he wasn't so useful he'd be dead." I respond as I yank on a robe overtop my pajamas.

Outside of mine and Sam's bedroom I see Dean, Anna, Terra, Cass, and Bobby standing around talking to Crowley who seems rather bemused. "Alright jackass, cut your high and mighty crap. Are you gonna help us or not? I've got twelve hells knights on the loose that need killing, a sister whose neck I need to wring, a brother who is a dead man drinking scotch, and a crab ass of an old man hunter to bicker with. So cut to the chase, where Kane, where's the first blade. If you don't know or aren't going to help then I'll hand deliver your home address to Dear Abby and find Kane and the bone myself." I snarl out with the worst morning attitude ever.

"Well good morning Victoria justice, aren't you just a burning ball of sunshine this morning-

"Even more so when the king of hell steps into my house wrecking the joint!" I interrupt with an angered yell. "Sounds like you might need a joint; in any case…I know exactly where Kane is, as for the first blade. The only prophecy Kane left behind was it was at the bottom of the deepest sea, if you want to know where Kane is then I want an apology from Black sunshine here and a favor in return." Crowley speaks earning a chuckle from Anna and Terra when he comments about me needing to smoke a joint.

"How bout this? You tell me where Kane is and I won't lock you up in the panic room and torture you for the rest of eternity by letting you listen to recordings of Becky and Abbadons screechy angering voice." I retort as I move towards the kitchen to get myself coffee.

"Well boiled bunny slippers, if you want to be bitchy then I simply won't talk-

"Anna hold him please?" I call out to the other room as I dump piping hot coffee into the largest mug in the cabinet. "Got him." Anna responds, once the sugar and creamer is in my coffee I walk back to the other room with a devilish smile on my face.

"How bout this you teletubby reject…you tell me where Kane resides and find the first blade…I will give you this." I say sarcastically as I reach into one of the drawers outside the kitchen where the key case to all portals sets. As soon as Crowley puts eyes on it he smiles wide. "You'd give me that; just for telling you where Kane is and finding the first blade?" Crowley is very inquisitive at this point and very eager to strike a deal.

"I sure would! All we need is two things from you Crowley, were besties after all!" I say in a fake girly voice, Crowley straightens his tie and clears his throat with a very satisfied look on his face. "Pen, paper?" He asks, Terra hands him the requested items, he jots down the address then hands the page to Dean.

"It won't be easy getting there but this is where he is….now the key?" Crowley demands. "Ah-ah, you give me the first blade, I give you the key. In the mean time, all in good faith, take this…it should help your quest for the blade." I say tossing an amulet to him that is from the same drawer. "A warding stone?" Crowley says sounding un amused.

"Not just any warding stone, it hides you from Leviathans, demons…all monsters really." I smile at him, Crowley gives a huge smile my way before he winks and vanishes. "Are you insane!? You give him a warding amulet and the key to other dimensions?!" Dean shouts when the demon king leaves.

"I am." I reply leaving no room for Dean to argue, the older Winchester throws his arms out with clear exasperation but says nothing more on the subject.

Anna pov

"Okay, now that Ferra isn't acting like Abbadon on her monthly…we've got the location for Kane; we know where Dick Roman is and how to kill him. We have several jobs that need doing and a full team." I explain to everyone so were all on the same page.

"I say we go for Dick first." Dean says eagerly. "And I say you, Bobby, and Sam go to Kane and figure out what needs to be done on that end. Take Ferra with you, me and Terra will take Cass and go explode some dick. As for Meg, she's gonna go on the endearing journey to figure out what Lucifer is up to." I announce, Dean is about to object but then he stops and realizes that I might be right on this plan.

"Meg, here is a warding charm. It'll entirely hide you from Lucifer and anything that could want you dead." I sigh as I slide a charm across the table to the demon.

"You guys ready to go?" I ask the three hunters in the room. "Yeah, I'll go Ferra and let her know what's up." Sam sputters, Dean gets to his feet and turns for their room upstairs, Dean and Bobby move straight towards the garage to prep the impala.

Meg takes off towards the front door leaving me and Cass to wait patiently for Terra to go get our bags from the impala since Dean and I were out so late last night…doing….well, each other.

"Anna! Where is Ferra?" Sam demands running into the room. "In the bedroom." I respond calmly not understanding Sam's alarm. "Then why did she leave this?" Sam snaps handing me a piece of paper.

_Anna you bitch, I found out about our curse. Amen Ra will die!_

_-Ferra_

"Oh no." I sigh as I release the paper to the table. "Oh no what?" Dean and Terra asks re entering the room with our luggage.

"Dean…Ferra has gone to Osiris and Amen Ra." I announce to the older Winchester. "What do you mean? She just jumped ship?" Dean replies walking in. "Yes, basically…and that's not the worst of it." My tone is starting to show signs of fear at this point. "Then what is?" Sam orders with a vicious tone in his words.

"Our enchanting capabilities are null and void under the night of the black harvest moon…that's tonight. And Ferra is going to the afterlife to face Amen Ra." Anna speaks….

Ferra pov

My feet land on the ground deep within Osiris's chamber, the torches that illuminate the room glint off the gold and black war paint on my face as well as the shimmering gold buckles of my battle armor. Osiris sits in his throne looking back at me with curiosity. "My how you've grown…Anuk' sun' amun." Osiris says moving to his feet. "I have, I've grown strong enough to take care of Amen Ra, where is the Bastard? He does realize that all hell and purgatory is breaking loose on earth and us sisters are three of very few that can stop all humans from being destroyed right?!" I shout at the god before me.

"Ease your tone Enchantress…I know that Amen Ra is being selfish with this curse, he wishes only for you to feel the pain and embarrassment he felt when you three did your little stunt in Cairo. However, how many years has it been now? Fifty thousand, five thousand, I forget…in any case, it's been far too long. I want to lift this curse from you and your sisters, however, it's not up to me, it's up to you. Or rather that guilt that is deep within you. If you weigh more than a feather with guilt, the curse remains, however, if you have less than a feather I shall let you prove your knowledge and worth by dropping the reins on your power and let you defeat Amen Ra in battle…or at least try" Osiris speaks with each foot step down the stairs from his throne to the floor in front of me.

"Weigh my guilt, I feel none." I say arrogantly but truthfully, Osiris smiles wickedly then beckons behind me. Glancing back I see a chair waiting for me. "Let us take you to trial….first witness to the stand, younger sister Chloe from your last life!" Osiris says much too loud, I know exactly which sister he refers to right now. He means the gorgeous brunette that was born in our tragic last life, she was born to a different family entirely, we were born years apart and because she was so young when we met I had started to feel guilty for burdening her with this.

However I've long since let that guilt fade, I told her the truth and let her chose to embrace her destiny or let that possible destiny go. She did embrace it with open arms, and so that all rests on her shoulders.

"Ferralyn, is it true that when you told Chloe about all of this you felt bad?" Osiris asks. "For a short spell I did, however, I no longer feel bad over it. I gave her a choice, she made her choice." I reply defiantly to the god then give an endearing smile to the sister I loved so dearly in my previous life. She smiles back.

"Did I ever get blue hair?" She asks. "This time you got blue hair, I made sure of it." I smile back to her, Osiris vanishes her back to wherever we go when our past selves go in death. "Next on the stand…" Osiris gives a dark smile my way; I know who he's calling up next.

"Princess Amunet the third of Faiyum..." Osiris announces the woman; Amunet was the princess of the city closest to where my family's temple was. Amunet was what we today would call and epic geek and freak, she was so ugly she could never ever find a suitor; she was always playing with Dung beetles and other disgusting things. I used to taunt and tease her profusely, she finally stressed to me that she felt like a burden to me and everyone and I told her why everyone was so weirded out by her. After giving her etiquette classes she became wed in the spring and ended up having many children.

"Is it true that you never really liked Amunet the third?" Osiris wonders. "False, I didn't like her at first, but when I realized she just didn't understand why everyone disliked her I helped her. I have nothing more to say on that." I reply then slouch back in the seat.

"Would you like me to call a third and final witness or just weigh you now?" Osiris wonders once Amunet is gone.

"I feel no guilt, there is no reason for a third witness." I reply trying to rush this along so I can get at Amen Ra. Osiris stands once more and slams his staff against the bricks three times.

"I hereby find the sisters three…not guilty." Osiris amends then swings his staff at me so quickly I cannot avoid the attack.

Sam pov

"I cannot believe I let you and Anna talk me into forgetting about Ferra." I growl as I leap over a barbed wire cow fence into the yard of the Kane.

"Like she said, if she's found not guilty then Osiris forces her powers to return. She'll waste Amen Ra; there is no huge reason to worry." Dean replies as Bobby slips around the back of the house while me and Dean knock on the front door. No one answers so Dean shrugs and lets himself inside; by the time were inside Bobby is already fast at work looking around without touching anything.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" I hear behind us, whirling around I see Kane standing there looking back at us. "Uh…well-

Before Dean can speak Kane charges, there is no reaction time for me or Dean; however the last thing I see is Bobby trying to reason with Kane before it's entirely lights out.

Anna pov

"I would never have thought that the sisters 3 still existed or the sister's one and the angel that set us free." Richard Roman says from his spot her inside the lab. "Well like I you said were only one person now, and you're the reason my two sisters are dead. Dean and Sam Winchester couldn't catch you and kill you, the angel had the location I have the ability to kill and I have been assigned to protect the prophet. So…bye bye." I say in a childlike voice before slamming the nun's leg bone into Richard Romans skull.

He begins to laugh menacingly as he removes the bone from his neck; the wound there heals almost instantly. "Did you really think a twenty year old nuns thigh bone was really gonna do the trick!? I'm the king of purgatory!" Richard shouts as he takes a swing at me, Cass ends up taking the full brunt of the blow to his skull and lands back first on the bone that is sticking straight up.

"Casstiel!" In a scream of panic Terra comes running to the angels aid only for Dick to slam his fist into the back of her head rendering her unconscious. Great, it's just me against the king of purgatory and I can't get the real weapon from baby sister.

Ferra pov

"What's wrong Anuk' Sun' Amun? Did you honestly think that you could win this fight alone, without your sisters? You were born together, raised together; you trained together…YOU DID EVERYTHING TOGETHER!" Ra shouts as I wipe blood from my lips, both of us are bloodied, beaten, broken and in pain. But neither of us refuses to give up.

"That's where you're wrong Amen Ra that is where you and I part ways in likeness." I spit up a bit of blood onto the sandy arena floor. "Speak your meaning worthless wretch." Ra replies swinging his own staff out to the side, a demanding motion in past times.

I stand tall now and shrug out of the blood soaked see through cashmere cloak that covers my battle leather. It's similar to what I was wearing at the bar last night, a sports bra cut top that fastens together with heavy gold buckles, the pants are not hip huggers though they hang where pants should hang, at the waist line. Thick buckles fasten a belt around my waist, hanging from the belt are a few bladed weapons including my most favored one…a six inch dagger that used to belong to Amen Ra.

"I used to do everything with my sisters, I all but worshipped my eldest sister." I start to explain taking a more battle ready stance and squaring back my shoulders. "But in the end I realized, I do not need my sisters, I am a very powerful witch and ruler. Even when I took control of my own land I did not check in with my sister as you did with your oldest brother. I cared not for what he had; I cared only for what I had and what I worked for. I realized more quickly than the water of the Nile that I could survive just fine on my own, but with my sisters I am stronger. That is more than you can say, you refused to work with your siblings and you were slain for it!" My voice echoes around the battle arena, all around us fallen pharaohs and the past lives of me and my sisters sit watching the battle all eagerly wondering who will win…

Sam pov

"What now?!" I shout over to Dean and Kane who are standing in the living room with Bobby and voiceless Crowley. I'm busy trying to barricade the back door to prevent demons from entering the place prematurely.

"In order to kill Lucifer and his knights of hell someone else needs to bare the mark, I have made a promise to never slay again!" Kane shouts to everyone in the room. "If I take the mark now, I can kill Lucifer and his bitches?" Dean confirms what Kane said. "Yes, but this mark comes with a warning-

"Skip the warning you had me at kill the Lucy and his girls!" Dean replies as the demons manage inside through the upstairs windows. Kane looks up as we hear footsteps on the floor; he quickly takes hold of Dean's forearm and begins to pass the mark along.

"Now go! Get out of here!" Kane shouts, I turn to run through the back door but end up running into the back end of the impala. I realize that Kane used his remaining abilities to transport us out to the yard while all demons come in after him.

"Okay in the car let's go!" Dean urges once we watch red light illuminate the curtains inside the house.

Anna pov

Crash! Richards face smashes through a glass cabinet door filled with beakers and such each one marked Levia Toxic. His face begins to burn and sizzle, the king of the leviathans shouts out clearly pained by whatever was in those beakers. This should seem like a good thing but because of Terra failure to kill Roman I've further aggravated my own injuries and I'm weak as can be right now, especially now that my powers have waned.

And because I infuriated Richard Roman he is blindly slashing at me with some kind of bone saw! He takes one swing at me and I narrowly dodge the blade, the second swing has me fumbling over a stainless steel tray. My shirt catches on a cabinet hinge on my way down, I can't move due to the material that this shirt is made of; the threads are too strong for a normal fragile human to break.

Just when I fear that I'm about to take my last breath at the hands of a leviathan I hear a crunching and grinding sound. I dare to open my eyes only to see Terra standing above Richards's hunched form holding the real Dick killer in the top of Richard Romans head.

"Good job Terra…" I hear Casstiel rumble with labored breathing, I glance over to the angel just as Richards's body starts pulsing; he's emanating some kind of energy that usually signifies the opening of a portal. "Get out! Out of the lab now!" I shout grabbing firm hold of Terra, Casstiel presses the button to open the door as I leap forward knocking both the angel and Terra to the ground outside.

Richard explodes like a water balloon filled with black goo and sprays the inside of the lab with his guts and leaves Casstiel and myself with a reverse skunk stripe up the back of our shirt due to the fact the lab door not close entirely.

"We did it….where's Kevin?" Terra groans as she squeezes out from under me. "I'm here guys." I hear the Kevin behind us. Craning my neck to look up I put eyes on Kevin Tran for the first time in the flesh and blood, the only reason I know it's him is due to a picture that Dean showed me before I left on this insane mission.

"And here he goes!" Lucifer's voice rings into the room seconds before he appears behind Kevin. "No! Kevin!" Casstiel calls out trying to shove me and Terra aside to rescue Kevin but he is too injured to get there in time. Lucifer vanishes with Kevin in arms…

Ferra pov

"So…what do you say Amen Ra? Do you surrender or shall we take this one last round, fight to the death?" I challenge after giving my long lecture about life, family, love, and never giving up on anything ever for any reason.

"I am Amen Ra…I never surrender." He replies with a stern and angry glint in his eyes. I pull my lips back into a half smile before giving one last fierce battle cry and charging at the god.

He swings his bladed staff at me and I block it with the dagger before grabbing him firm by the throat with my free hand. A quick twist of my blade entirely disarms the god, without any strain or effort I have Amen Ra held several feet off the ground.

"I am Queen Anuk' Sun' Amun, queen of the witches, queen of Egypt, and ruler of the damned. I hereby damn you to cosmic dust…be gone with you!" I shout at Ra, I drop my blade and summon his blade to my hand, in a gleaming splash of gold the staff is forced at an angle through his stomach out through his collar bone up through his jaw only to end up poking out the top of his head.

"Bravo, bravo, you have defeated Amen Ra in battle…as promised I hereby order all enchanting abilities return to the sister three at their highest amount…limitless. I have just one thing I ask you to do for me Ferralyn." Osiris speaks as he walks through the blood spattered arena. "What?" I groan, he places his hand on my shoulder and gives me a disapproving look.

"Give Dean and Sam a good zap for me? They trapped me back in my chamber for doing my job." Osiris says with a congratulating smile on his face.

"Now take this amulet to the land of the living, at midnight gather your sisters within a ring of salt, you included and smash the amulet. All your rightful abilities will turn to you and stronger than they have ever been." Osiris says before slamming his gavel, slash, staff into the sand. The world around me glows bright for a short time, but then…then I stand in the main room at the men of letters compound.

Upon realizing I'm home I tuck the amulet into my side pouch and start towards the bedroom, but my own weight is too much for me to handle. I've gone to the underworld, fought Amen Ra for three days and three nights and won, I am done for.

With that last thought in my head I collapse to the floor knowing I'm at least safe now….


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Still not owning supernatural or its characters. Please feel free to message me, constructive criticism welcome as well as happy comments!

The sister 3 chapter 6

Triumphant return!

Dean pov

"How is she?" I ask as Sam comes strolling from the panic room where he placed Ferra, both Terra and Anna are inside using their renewed powers to try and heal her battle wounds and the rest of her witchy injuries.

"She's drained, beaten and torn but she'll live….should be fine by tomorrow." Sam responds as he takes a seat across from me and Bobby.

"Now what do we do?" Sam sighs after a few minutes, Bobby gives a half hearted shrug as I open my mouth to reply. "I guess we hunt Lucifer and get Kevin back." I give my opinion and order to the two hunters residing here in the room with me.

"Problem with that, guys; latest news on six, six, six, devil radio is that Lucifer nabbed the prophet and went to hell with him. If were gonna get the advanced placement sushi roll back were taking a road trip to Death Valley." Meg informs as she exits the book room where Bobby typically spends most of his time when he's here, that or in the tech room photo copying books he finds interesting and useful.

"By Death Valley do you mean Death Valley, Death Valley, or do you mean to hell?" Sam prods the question at the ever sarcastic Meg.

"Both, the last open gate into hell is in Death Valley, Ransburg." Meg informs, Bobby's face screws up as he cocks his head to the side "What the hell is Ransburg?" Bobby asks then shoots down a double shot of Rum. "Not what, where. Ransburg is this tiny spec on the map in Mojave desert that is just…well dirt, tumble weeds, and a bunch of retired gold miners blue grass pickin on their porches. However back when gold was first discovered a bunch of miners accidentally dug straight into hell. Or rather dug up an extremely buried gate into hell." Meg continues to explain while fiddling with one of the wood carvings Cass made when he was on lock down two years back.

"Well Ferra is fit as a fiddle now; she should be waking up within the next few hours; possibly sometime tomorrow. Mean time what are we doing?" Anna announces as she walks out of the same door way that Sam came from minutes ago.

"Were going to hell." I reply ever so seriously pouring a glass of Rum for Anna who accepts it graciously. "Very funny Dean." Anna responds after taking down the shot of offered alcohol. "Oh it sounds funny but it's true." Meg smirks back at the witch who cocks an eye brow waiting for someone to explain something to her.

"Lucifer is playing hide N seek angel style; he grabbed the prophet and went to hell. He forgot that we have a radio that tunes into Hades." After my explanation Anna starts to frown, she realizes that it's her fault; she is the one who lost the prophet.

Outside of her guilt I also see that she is not telling us something that is important, the problem is Anna is like me and if I corner her on that she'll never speak up.

Sam pov the following morning

"Morning Ferra….whoa, you look like…hell." Dean announces as my girlfriend steps into the dining room, her hair is a complete mess. She looks exhausted and a lot like she doesn't want to be awake.

"Here, energize." Anna says handing off a cup of coffee as Terra walks out balancing a bunch of plates on her arms, each brimming with food.

"Lazy much?" Meg teases as Terra partially squats down so Bobby can take his plate. "Nope just too tired to make so many trips into the kitchen." Terra replies continuing her rounds of breakfast delivering.

"Ferra why don't you have a seat and tell us about your little last minute trip to the war zone?" Dean prompts the moment Ferra takes her first sip of coffee.

"East there Dean, you might wear that coffee." Terra warns when Ferra shoots a death glare at Dean looking ready to attack.

"It was a wonderful trip, Osiris weighed my guilt, I kicked Amen Ra's ever loving ass; skewered him through the gut, chest and skull with his own staff. Then Osiris bid me the winner and the queen the damned. Our powers over the dynasties have been combined into our current bodies, the curse is broken and I was supposed to pass a long a big fuck you from Osiris to you boys for stabbing him with a rams horn." Ferra replies in her angry morning voice.

"Now what's the latest with our three ring circus?" Ferra prompts Dean for our news. "Anna and Terra killed Dick, Lucifer kidnapped Kevin and went to hell with him, and I found Kane." Dean informs as he holds up his arm for the first time to show everyone the mark on his arm.

"You have the mark of Kane?!" Anna exclaims in a mix of terror and excitement. "You idiot!" Ferra shrieks leaping away from Dean. "What? It's the only way to kill the knights of hell." Dean responds.

"So you accept the mark of Kane? You could've-

"Could've what tricked some other poor sap into doing it?" Dean interrupts. "Bargained with Kane to kill them." Terra adds not seeming interested one way or another as she snarfs down her breakfast.

"In any case, were taking a two way unpaid vacation down the highway to hell to get Kevin back. Were leaving in an hour so…fix yourself." Dean insults giving Ferra another disapproving look.

"So fix yourself….meh meh meh." Ferra replies childishly then shoots a demeaning glance towards Dean's vanishing form. "Oh Ferra what are we gonna do with you." Terra laughs. "Slap a straight jacket on her and call it a week?" Anna taunts. "Or in Sam's case call it a night to remember." Bobby chimes giving a double innuendo to his remark.

"Good lord Bobby, grow up." Ferra rumbles as she stands up and leaves the room heading towards our bedroom with her coffee still in hand.

Bobby Pov

"Stop touching me!" Anna shouts at Ferra. "I'm not touching you!" Ferra hollers right back. "That is considered touching me!" Anna sneers. "No this is touching you!" Ferra laughs as she smacks Anna upside the head. "Bitch! Dean, Bobby, Ferra hit me!" Anna whines from her spot in the back seat. "I'm gonna hit both of you if you don't knock it off!" Dean shouts as I close my eyes trying to keep calm and not lock up the breaks and knock some heads together.

"Well she started it!" Ferra yelps. "I don't care who started it I'm gonna finish it!" Dean intercepts the argument before it begins, or so he thinks. "Dean she's touching me again!" Anna yowls. "I am not! That's Terra's foot!" Ferra shouts back. "How is that me?! I'm way back here!" Terra announces her presence in the very back seat of the minivan that I drove out here in.

"Enough!" Sam finally shouts over everyone in the car. "Whatever…Samuel." Ferra hisses at Sam who shoots her a warning glare.

"Where are we going anyways?" Meg tries to change the subject. "Were stopping by one of Ferra's contacts houses, he is selling a hummer knight. Since there are so many people on the team we might as well get a bigger vehicle." I manage to explain through gritted teeth.

"OW! Did you just bite me?!" Ferra shrieks moments later. "No…that was Casstiel." Anna replies in a snobbish ha-ha fuck you tone. "I did?" Cass sounds genuinely confused by the sudden outburst. "That is it! If you two don't knock it off I am leaving both of you on the side of the freeway!" I yell out, but Ferra looks me in the eyes through the rearview mirror and flicks Anna in the temple.

"She's my sister I'll be as mean as I want." She says in a bratty way, my knuckles turn white as I clench the steering wheel in hopes of not putting one of the bickering sisters on the roof of the car.

"Remember that when we get to Los Angeles." Anna threatens as Bobby jumps on the one oh one freeway less than a few miles from the LA city limits.

"That's why we usually let Ferra drive or put Sam in the back." Dean informs from the passenger's seat. "I'd have put Sam back there except his moose legs are too long." I inform Dean in a very matter of fact way as I roll down the off ramp that will eventually lead to the house were going to.

After a few minutes of silence Meg starts laughing from the back end of the van. "You okay Meg having a seizure or something?" Dean tease the demon as her turns in his seat to face Meg who has just sat up again. "It's funny…there's an old Badger driving, a squirrel riding shot gun, a chipmunk in the back driver's seat, an annoying fox sitting next to her, then a mouse sitting beside the humming bird in the very back seats. Then there's the dog in the back of the car!" Meg howls out laughing again, even I have to crack a smile at that explanation.

"There it is the first house on the right." Ferra suddenly comments pointing over my shoulder to the decently sized house with a huge fifteen car, car bay to the right of it. "Is that the knight?" Terra asks looking into the only open car bay where an older gentleman is standing watching us roll up.

"Hey dad." Ferra says as she skips out of the car. "Hi Jerry." Ferra says stepping out of the van. "Hey kid, how's it going?" The older gentleman asks leaning to hug Sam's girlfriend. "Good as can be expected, how's the whole car situation going?" Ferra inquires looking in the direction of the jet black armor plated vehicle.

"Well it's been set up so that it now seats up to fifteen people, I put bench seats all the way around the back of the truck. Actually go check it out; it's ready to leave the garage today." Jerry speaks as he beckons to the hummer; Ferra wanders over to the back door and steps inside.

"Hi I'm Jerry Ferra, Anna, Terra's mechanic; I specialize in Classic restoration and well…anything automotive." He introduces himself to me then Dean, Sam, Meg, and finally Casstiel. The man before me is in his early forties, graying dark brown hair with a well groomed biker's beard that looks more like a goat tail than anything. He's tall, about Dean's height and has blue eyes more vividly shaded than even Ferra's.

"Nice, I'm a classic owner. Nineteen sixty seven Impala." Dean instantly starts up as Ferra makes her return. "Perfect as usual, I don't suppose you jotted down the handbook on the electronics?" Ferra questions. "My daughter did. Here are the instructions for everything, she kept it simple as usual, and I did want to show you some of the extra work I did." Jerry says turning for the massive hummer parked in the bay.

"So there are several hidden external places to hide weapons, artillery and such. These three panels open up like so." Jerry explains pushing one of the "Rivets on the lower panel at the back of the truck above the left wheel well.

The panel pops open, inside are five different shelves that slide out, each one is loaded down with brand new top of the line weapons. "Nice, I knew those would look badass in here, was your brother able to get the other hunting supplies?" Ferra wonders as Jerry closes the panel and starts for the back hatch, he opens it up and pushes one of five buttons by the latch, four more hidden compartments lower down to the ground. Inside each shelf are bladed weapons. Then the old time mechanic turns to face the car and flips a tiny hidden lever up underneath the back seat. The floor inside the car lifts up and inside is every hunters dream arsenal, salt and other ingredients for spell in brand new black metal containers that have the Winchester crest painted on the side. Weapons of every type, a water ad fire proof case that holds books or whatever else is needed. To top everything off, there is an air tight compartment the holds military grade explosives.

"Oh. My. God! This is like the bat mobile on steroids!" Dean cheers. "This is by far the best work you've ever done for us Jerry. Instead of the original sixty five for this how bout I call it an even one point six?" Ferra says, Jerry looks at her rather confused as Ferra pulls her check book from her back pocket.

"Thousand that's going down isn't it?" Jerry says. "No Jerry, add a few more zero's to that sixteen hundred." Ferra says as she jots down the information on the check book. "One point six million?" Dean, Jerry, and Meg cough.

"Well of course, I told you you're the only mechanic that can do this kind of work. You need to start your own shop; I for one am not the only person that would pay a price this high for this kind of work." Ferra says.

"Mitchel! I'm so glad you made it in time!" Ferra squeals with delight as she hands the check over to Jerry who just stands there looking at it as if it were a foreign object.

Ferra pov

"Couldn't leave without saying hi to family. The car turned out great didn't it?" Mitchel says, this man is Jerry's brother the two could pass as twins except Mitchel is a bit scruffier looking and he's ganglier.

"Perfect, above and beyond perfect. However, I did have a question for you both; we are handling a rural case in Mojave. Is this equipped to handle such terrain?" I ask, Mitchel and Jerry nod in approval. "This beast can handle any and everything you can throw or shoot at it." Jerry confirms.

"Good, I hate to cut things so short I'd love to stay a while but…we've all got work to do." I smile at the two, after another brief hug to both mechanics I put my hand out for the keys. "In the ignition. You before careful kid." Jerry warns as I turn to walk away with my new family close behind.

"Okay, everyone get your luggage in and saddle up." I announce as I clamber up into my new truck. "There's beer in the fridge!" Dean exclaims pulling a corona from the mini fridge by the seat that he is in. "Yes and there is food and soda in the other one." Meg says very matter of fact like.

Anna pov

"So what now? Do we jump? Or is there a spell?" Sam asks as we all stand around the eight food diameter mine opening in the ground. "We jump." Terra says before taking the plunge, Ferra is next, then me, followed close by Bobby, Dean, Sam, Cass, and last but not least, Meg.

"I hope that this isn't gonna kill us!" Dean shouts seconds before we plunge through the floor of the mine, once we cross through the portal into the underworld I land feet first on a pile of squishy human organs. Ferra and Terra also land on their feet, as for everyone else…

"Ew that is just disgusting!" Dean shouts. "Welcome to my world." Meg snips at Dean as she casually steps out of the rotting human remains and onto the blood soaked stone path leading deeper into the trenches.

"This is hell? Where's the screaming and the agony?" Bobby chimes as we move further down the hall. "This isn't hell; this is the trenches that lead into hell. Did anyone take the time to come up with a game plan?" I ask as we round a corner in the hallway only to see human bodies hanging from the ceiling.

"Wonderful." Sam grimaces. "Not exactly, we never got that far…because two sisters kept bickering." Dean reminds as we dodge the dangling rotting corpses.

"How are we even gonna find big daddy down here?" Bobby asks. "That's why Meg is here, she can sniff him out. You guys have the ability to take down lower level demons and we have the power to…

"What is it?" Ferra asks as she catches up to me, I've come to a complete stop in my tracks due to the fact that ahead of me is a vertical cliff into a nasty putrid green abyss of chains and flashing lights.

"This is…where I was in hell." Dean gulps from behind me. "This is what you seen?" I ask Dean to clarify. "Exactly what I lived with the first year." Dean replies. "Then it's Lucifer trying to shake us up a bit." I inform stepping out off the would be cliff dragging Dean with me. As soon as he steps out with me the image around us dissipates leading us to another door.

"I'll lead from here, I know the way." Meg announces proudly storming through the door, on the other side she takes off running. We have no qualms about following her at this point; our feet carry us over crunching bones, sloshing through pools of blood and other nastiness until finally Meg stops.

"What is it?" Bobby groans sounding extremely winded. "He has an army up ahead, he knows were here." Meg announces. "Should we turn back perhaps?" Casstiel suggests. "No, if he knows were here then he won't let us leave…not without a fight." Terra gives her thoughts on this.

"Then forgive me for not understanding, what do we do? What are three humans, a fallen angel, a renegade demon, and three witches supposed to do to get out of here with the prophet!?" Casstiel snarls, after his harsh words we stand in silence.

"Anna, Terra." Ferra calls us to attention; we both look at her only to see a very stoic look on her face. "What is going through that pretty little head of yours?" Sam asks Ferra when he catches the wicked glint her eyes.

"Anna, Terra, we are a formidable opponent when we stand alone, singularly we can stop just about anything. But when we stand together…we are unstoppable, we are the sisters three. What do you say we put the past in the past and storm in there and kick some demon ass?" Ferra says, but the tone her voice is far from serious. She sounds like fourth grade Ferralyn; she is using that evil plotting voice that she used when we were up to no good which was most of the time.

"There are a lot of demons in there, you think we can manage?" Terra interjects nervously. "Okay three musketeers, figure it out but just know when you go in there that Lucifer duplicated Sam's memory and is likely going to use it to scare us all." Meg informs as the massive gates before us start to open up; I'm momentarily confused until I see Ferra using her earth bound abilities from a past life to force open the iron made gates.

"Do I look scared to you?" I say to Meg as I also turn to stand beside my middle sister on the right, Terra gives a shaky breath but moves to stand on the left of Ferra and I.

Once the gates are fully opened I hear Meg gasp behind me as well as every other person in our group, they as inferior creatures have a right to be fearful. Hell, at this point I'm slightly worried and the three of us are unstoppable.

Ahead of us is the same foggy green miasma that we spotted earlier on in the trenches; however instead of the green haze acting as never ending abyss, there is a ground…sort of. There is a slight valley between us and the top of a steep hill where Lucifer sits in his throne on a plateau; there are three chairs on one side of him and two on the other. To Lucifer's left sits John and Mary Winchester, then some cute blonde who looks scared out of her wits, to the right sits an older brunette I've never seen before, then some other drop dead gorgeous male who looks like a mix between Sam, Dean, and John Winchester.

But that isn't what has everyone weary at this point; between Lucifer and us in the valley is nothing but a squirming, mass of demons as far as the eye can see. Dean doesn't really seem to notice Lucifer or anyone else except the massive amount of demons standing before us.

"Holy shit." Casstiel manages out as us sisters give each other one last meaningful glance, without saying a word we launch out into the open with our hands charged full of energy. Blast after blast we begin to take down the demons that suddenly start charging at us.

"This is no use! There is to many of them and not enough of us!" Terra screams over the noise of pained demons. "Then what do we do?!" I shout to Anna just as she brings her hands back. "I don't know but Kevin isn't in here." Anna replies leaping back a few steps to me and Terra. "Fall back we need a plan B!" I decide, in a flash all three of us double back up to the gate, the demons don't seem to be able to get through or even near the gates.

"Did you chicken out?" Dean taunts. "No, ass hat, you and the others need to go find Kevin…We've got the demons." I inform. "If Kevin isn't in there then why bother?" Dean asks. "There are more people in here that mean something to us that need rescuing; Lucifer is trying to make this into a Mission impossible and Lords of Salem Cross over." Terra says knowing that I don't know how to tell the boys that their parents on in that mess, I know that if I do both of them will charge into battle a likely die in the process.

"Go find Kevin; we've got this end of the deal." Terra orders again shoving Dean towards Sam, they stumble off down the hall with, Bobby, Meg, and Cass not far behind as we turn back for the swarm.

"Ya know what I'm thinking?" Terra smiles dangerously. "That we should totally rock this shit?" I say with a wicked grin knowing exactly where Terra is headed with this. "Oh yeah, let's Rob Zombie, American witch this bitch." Ferra adds the three of step out the gates one more time and walk into the field, each step we take is synchronized.

"Ferra would you like to start?" Terra offers when we stand less than ten feet away from the now approaching demons. Ferra glances back up to the gates at the same time I do, there above us stands Sam watching with distinct interest. Dean must've sent him back for back up to us.

Ferra and Terra take two steps away from me but still remain so that we are in a straight line, her arms spread out so that they are just above her hips by a few inches. Her hands are curled in as she summons her true inner monster.

Slowly her form begins to change her hair frizzes out as if she were a dog with its hackles raised, razor sharp claws extend from her finger tips, her eyes darken to a disgusting shade of blue, no longer is she wearing her knock around clothes. Instead she stands there wearing a deep midnight black leather jump suit that is clad in the center with sparkling gold buckles. Two perfect rows of razor sharp fangs extend from where her normal human teeth once were.

Once her transformation comes to a close Terra and I begin ours, as we make our change from human-ish to monster Ferra tilts her head towards the ground and focuses her power on the smoke, haze, and other disgusting cloud like elements floating around us.

As she calls her most powerful attack forth I take note of the darkness moving in, before her trip to defeat Amen Ra her attack appeared as a really bad thunder and lightning storm. Now…her attack reins in like a super cell storm, a thick blacker than black pillar of clouds and snapping lights come crackling and popping in.

At the same time she reins in the storm she starts to drop the expanse of chains that were entangling the "Sky" above us. This gives me the ability to start them burning red hot; Terra touches one chain link and spreads out a thick oozing layer of holy oil which sets the chains ablaze.

Once the chains are alight and Ferra's super cell storm has come in, Terra uses her strongest ability, she begins to summon our fallen warrior's spirits from the grave to help us once more here in the underworld. Each one start to take form they are made up entirely of frozen holy water, each warrior can take down a hundred or so demons before shattering.

As all of these things begin to unfold before Lucifer; he stands up and looks at us clearly confused, he presumed us to be close to powerless by now that or entirely powerless. Yet here we are stronger than ever before and about to rain on his parade, literally and metaphorically.

Ferra pushes out her super cell storm until a thick oozing acid rain falls down all around us melting all possibly demonic weapons as well as the chains binding our family to their chairs. As soon as John and Mary Winchester break free they attack Lucifer.

"Now!" I give the command, in a hell shattering rage all of our attacks strike out, black lightning bolts the size of sky scrapers whirlwind through the field like tornado's, the fire that Terra and I started at the chains begins to explode hot cinders and sparks all around burning demons into Cosmic dust. The ice creatures use their spiked forms to impale attacking demons. The acid rain comes down harder now as if every fireman on earth hooked their hoses up to a never ending Acid Vat and started spraying the toxic goo down here.

Demons are dying by the thousands at this point; I can feel Sam's pride and astonishment bristling all the way down here. Same goes for the Winchesters standing on the hill ahead of us, between all of them they've managed to shove Lucifer down into the onslaught attack however he is climbing his way back up, this time with one of Terra's ice barbs in hand.

"Terra end your attack!" Ferra shouts at our baby sister, she instantly withdraws her attack prematurely, she seems rather proud of her new found strength rather than upset she didn't get to see the full force of it.

The ice barb in Lucifer's hands melt as the last thousand or so of his demons die; when the last of the underlings fall I cut my attack. "Ferra, remember he can't be killed. Not like this." I remind my younger sister, she smiles that absolutely horrifying grin. "Yes, but without a meat suit he's just a homeless puff of smoke." Ferra replies before slamming down the full force of her attack, I watch as the super cell quadruples in size and focuses in on Lucifer.

The acid rain starts to be sucked into the spinning wind and clouds, the still burning chains soaked in holy oil become sucked up inside the tornado as well. "Anna, Terra, enter Sand man!" Ferra calls out, I know what she means, she wants us to see if our separate attacks can mingle into one fierce storm. Terra throws in more holy oil as I strike a match to the chains again. After the fire and holy oil ignite Terra slams holy water, ice, and fragments of broken angel's swords into the super cell tornado.

We watch with smile on our faces as Lucifer's skin is ripped away bit by bit, his body both freezes and burns all at once, the missing pieces of skin sizzle and pop as the acid rain absorbs into him. We cannot kill Lucifer but we can certainly weaken him considerably to a point where when we are ready to strike him down he will fall a lot easier.

"What about the family?!" Terra screams sounding horrified that the Winchesters are still inside that storm. Ferra's left hand closes just a little, causing a small opening in the storm wall big enough for everyone to run out of.

"NOOOOOO!" I hear Lucifer yell before his demon smoke gets caught up in the storm. "Terra, Ice please." Ferra asks politely as the once fallen Winchester family moves to hide behind us. Terra throws one huge chunk of ice into the storm before I use my controlling abilities to force Lucifer into the ice. It'll trap him inside long enough for us all to escape from hell.

Dean Pov

"Where are they? Where are they?" I rumble fearfully as I look at the mine shaft waiting for my brother, and sisters to exit. "Dean….help." I hear Sam's grunt from behind me, turning around I see more people in the group than we went down with.

"Dean?" A startlingly familiar voice hits me like a bag of bricks, Sam stands aside as well as Ferra, there in the center group of my newly risen family stands five foot four golden blonde hair and blue eyed Jo Harvelle. Nothing about her has changed; she still looks like seventeen year old Joanna Beth Harvelle wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top and steel toe boots.

She blinks twice as tears fall down her cheeks, I try to speak but words won't form, I keep trying to tell her I'm sorry and I still love her but I can't make words come from my mouth. She just gives a pathetic yet approving nod, I take one step towards her and she comes barreling across the dry dusty over heated dirt before finally crashing into my arms. Her lips instantly lock with mine as my arms wrap around her so tight that I hear Bobby warning me to ease up, but she doesn't speak so I don't let her go. When I feel her tiny warm little body against mine I start to feel weak, in a muted thud I crash to my knee's still clinging to Jo. Our lips part ways as she buries her head in my neck silently crying, as for me…I cannot control the sobbing coming from my lungs.

Of course all of this emotion is a mix of unreleased grief and happiness stronger than anything you can imagine!

"Ellen?" I barely register hearing Bobby ask in a questioning manner. "I think he's paid the price long enough…he won't lose her again." Ellen's ragged and raspy voice replies. "I love you Jo, damn it all I'm so so sorry I never told you." I manage to finally tell Jo, her arms wrap around my neck a little tighter. "I know Dean…I know. I love you." She whimpers back with more intensity than I can handle right now...

Authors Note: Thank you for reading this far! New chapters will be up ASAP! Feel free to leave me a message and tell me what you think!


End file.
